My Saviour
by kimmehkins123
Summary: After Edward left Bella finally regained her senses after being under Edwards 'vampire lure'. Bella starts spending time with Jacob, Embry and Quil untill Jacob and Embry wolf out. Quil convinces bella to turn to booze and parties to help replace their missing friends. Unfortunately one party on the rez leads to disastrous events for bella and a welcomed Imprint for embry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - Alone in the woods

Bella POV

I stood staring at him, my heart was pounding. I couldnt fully process the words leaving him mouth. Leaving? He couldn't be. I could tell my breathing was becoming erratic but I just didnt care. How dare he bring me into the woods to break up with me?! Talk about having to dramatise it.

"I promise it'll be like we never existed" his voice finally broke through the fog my brain had created, making me pay attention to his words.

"Is his because of what happend on my birthday? Edward it was nothing!" I couldnt fully understand what was happening so I was hoping to gain answers.

Edward looked at me, his face looked angered and pained " Bella, you dont belong in my world, What happened happened.." his voice broke "shouldnt have happened. I should have let this go on for so long, I thought if I was around you it'd be easier but you were just a toy for us bella." His word hit me like a ton of bricks. Just a fucking toy? Was he serious? I let out a shakey laugh and shook my head, trying to clear it. Edward took a step back and pinched the bridge of is nose. "Look, just promise me one thing" he looked at me befor continuing "dont do anything reckless, for charlie's sak." He was gone be for I even had a chance to answer. Something in he back of my mind was telling me something wasnt right, it was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Trying to shrug it off I turned to look around. Fuck. I had no idea where I was and it was dark. What kind of asshole dumps his girlfriend in the middle of he woods in the dark and leaves them there?! After what seems like hours of walking I slide my back down a tree trun, deciding to wait till morning.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know im being carried by someone who feels like a radiator. I dont even look up until I heard my dad shout my name. I take a deep breath and ask the guy holding me to put me down. After I steady myself a mutter a quiet thanks.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been? I find your note saying you went for a walk hours ago. Dammit Bells it one in the morning! Wherr the hell have you bee?!" When dad finished his rant his face was bright red and had what looked like tear stains on them. I suddenly felt like the world was on my shoulders, id really worried him.

A tear rolled down my cheek, I felt terrible "I-I-im sorry daddy..." he must have seen my tears because next thing I know im wrapped in his arms as he kisses my head.

He held me at arms length so he could see my face"Its ok kiddo. What happened? Where have you been?"

I snuffled "Edward.. he asked me to go for a walk. Daddy he dumped me in the middle of the woods. What kind of bastard does that? He told me he never loved me, that I was just a toy, then left me in the middle of the woods not knowing my way out! Who does that?" I angrily wiped the tears from my face. I wasnt crying at being dumped, I was actually fine with it but I felt so foolish at the concept.

Even though I didnt think It was possible dads face went even redder as he roared "THE SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT?! HE JUST LEFT? WITH OUT MAKING SURE YOU WERE OK?!"

I kissed him on the cheek "its ok daddy. I dont really see what I saw in him in the first place. Can I just go to bed now please?"

Sighing dad helped me to my room, giving me a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Night kiddo. Sleep well"

I couldnt help but smile at the signs of affection "Night daddy." Just as I walked into my room I had a thought "Hey daddy? Im thinking of maybe calling Jake tomorrow, see if its ok to go hang out over there... that ok with you?" I stood and bit my lip nervously. He wouldnt say no right?

A low chuckle from my dad proved I had nothing to worry about "of course bells. Im sure hed loved to see you. Now go get some sleep." He walked away shaking is head slightly.

I got changed into my favourite pjs, a tank top and some shorts with snoopy the dog on. After I got into bed I couldnt help but think life was going to get better. I have no idea why I was with Edward, to be totally honest its like most of our relationship is a blur, like I was on auto pilot. As I drifted of to sleep I smiled, I cant wait for tomorrow

* * *

.

I know I said the story was in Embry's pov but this was kinds needed. Sorry if theres any mistakes with anything. If you find one let me know and ill fix it!

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - meeting new friends

Embry POV

i was sat in Jakes garage at 7.30 with Jake, waiting for Quil to arrive so we could work on the rabbit together. Most people would say i have a boring life but i have to dissagree, this is my life, just the way i like it. With my and Quil are like the brothers I never had, met them when we were toddlers and been best friends ever since. I couldnt help but smile at my memories of us all playing as kids.

Ten minutes later Quil comes barreling through the garage entrance "Mornin' bros! Whatta we doing today?" He smiles giving me and Jake 'bro hugs'. Just as Jake was about to answer Billy called for him.

Jake stands up and looks at us shrugging " Ill be right back kay?" And dissapears out of the garage. I chuckle as Quil tells me out some chick he saw at his family market last night and his failed attempts at flirting. I shake my head as Jake walks in with the biggest smile on his face.

I look at Quil and he seems just as confused as me, so i decide to gain informarion."Uhh... dude, did your dad decide to get a puppy cause your face looks like its gunna break in half if you smile anymore." Quil snickered.

I watch as Jakes cheeks turn a tinge of pink and he rubs the back of his neck. "Well, uhm... ya see... We had a call.. dad answered and uh... guys it was bella... shes coming to hang out. I hope you dont mind? Shes totally cool. We could all just hang out, watch movies and stuff. That ok with you?" I could see the hopeful look on his face and had to smile.

"Of course it-" I shook my head when Quil cut me off.

"Bella? As in THE bella swan? The girl you none stop talk about? Dude! Thats pretty awesome. Specially if shes as hot as you say she is. Looks like ill have to use my charm." Well all laughed as Quil flexed his muscles.

Jake started leading us inside. "Thanks guys. Shell be here in about 30, her dads gunna go fishing with dad and harry, so shes gunna stop at the store to get snacks. She said she'll make us lunch. Geeze you guys should feel lucky, Bellas food is like an orgasm in your mouth."

Quil sniggered. "She can put her orgasm in my mouth anyday."

I couldnt help but laugh when Jake groaned "dude... just... dont even go there. Bella... she well, she gets shy easily." All three of us sat on the couch watching tv. After 10 minutes chief swan came and got billy wishing us all a good day.

20 minutes later Jake jumped up as we all heard he familiar roar of billys old jogged out side with me and Quil following and we reached the door just in time to see Jake pull a petite girl, who assume is bella, out of the truck and into a big bone crushing hug.

I just stared as i heard the sweetest voice squeal. "Jakeee, put me down you giant oaf." Followed by a chime like giggle.

Finally Jake place bella back on the ground while looking at least a little embarrassed. "Sorry bells. Its just... i missed seen you in ages."

Bella looked at him "awh Jake its ok. Now get the bags for me please?" As soon as bella turned towards the house, my breath caught. She was fucking gorgeous! Around 5ft2, long wavy chocolate brown hair, deep brown doe eyes, cute button nose, pink full lips and her body... oh man. My cock was twitching. Her legs, clad in black skinny jeans, look long and toned. Her hips wide, perfect for gripping. Her waist small and curvy. Her chest tank top was showing some cleaving. Her tits, not too big nor not too small, perfect size for my hands, look firm and perky. All in all she had an hour glass body and boy was it sexy. I almost came in my pants just looking at her..

Quil let out a whistle and a quiet "wow" under his breath. "Oh uh. bella right? Im Quil. Jakes best friend." He smiled as he pulled her for a hug.

We all chuckled when bella let out a squeak. "Hey Quil. Nice to meet you." Bella seemed to give him a little squeeze before letting go.

As she turned to me I smiled and stuck my hand out. "Hi bella. Im embry, Jakes other best friend."

She gave me a conflicted look then smiled. "What? No hug?" She rolled her eyes and giggled, giving me a gentle hug. I tenderly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. Her body felt perfect against mine.

Jake walked up the steps carrying some bags. "Alright guys. Introductions over. Get inside."

Bella walked into the kitchen and started unloading the bags. "So guys, whats on the agenda today?" On the counter stood many different kinds of beverages, energy drinks, soda, even some milk. She'd bought Crisps, chocolate and popcorn. Turning to face us she blushed. "I uh... i didnt know what everyone liked..." Her head tilted down so her hair covered her face and my heart lurched. Damn. She was so cute.

Jake walked upto her and laughed. "Awhh bells! Youre so cute. Thanks by the way. This stuff is great. So.. bells whyre you here? Not with cullen. Not that i mind!"

Bellas face fell. "Oh... long story short. He took me into the woods, told me he didnt love me, that i was just a toy, told me some other stuff. Then dumped me in the wood and if that wasnt bad, he left me there. In the middle of the woods. Where i got lost. Some guy called sam found me at 1 this morning. Apparently laying on he ground unconsious." She sighed shakin her head.

Jakes jaw was hanging open, same as mine and Quils. He shook his head and looked at bella. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sitting room. "So everyone, whatre we watching?" He plopped down on the couch and pulled bella down with him, kissing her cheek.

Bella giggles and slaps his arm. "Im thinking... maybe horror?" She looks over at me and Quil for comformation.

Quil smiles brightly at her. "Sure little B and dont worry. You can cuddle up to me if your scared and ill protect you." Bella giggle as he winks at her. I sit down on the oher side of bella and see Jake frown at Quil then shake his head. Quil walks over and sits on the floor front of bella and leaned against her legs. We decided to watch paranormal activity first, bella cuddled up between me an Jake with Quil cuddled between her legs. Half way through the film the power went causing bella to scream.

Me, jake and quil ended up laughing so hard we had tears flowing down our faces. "GUYS! Its not funny ok. Stop." Bella was blushing so hard she looked like a tomato. She stood up and turned to storm into the kitchen but Quil grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

"Sorry little B but that was kinda funny." Quil looked at her and smiled.

Bella sighed. "Its ok. So... lunch guys?

I followed Quil and Jake as they both stared at her ass as she walked into the kitchen. "Hell yeah. Im starved." The others agreed making bella giggle.

"Oh boys and their bellies. Easiest way into their pants right?" Her face had an innocent expression as she looked behind her. Me, Quil and Jake all froze as she smirked, winked then bit her bottom lip, turning back into the kitchen.

I looked at the guys as we all groaned. I saw both Quil and Jake re-ajust themselves in their pants. I chucked as i heard Quil mutter "Damn. Fuck, chicks hot."

"Uh... Bells?.." Jake laughed nervously. "Who's... uh... who's pants ya trying to get into exactly. Because if you want a real man ill happily volunteer." He smiled at her cheekily.

Bella turned with an evil grin on her face as she lifted a perfect eyebrow. "Now Jake... whoever said it was a 'man' or even a boys pants i wanted to get in. Hmm?" She turns as starts making lunch.

I watched as Quil and Jakes jaws dropped, i felt mine follow. "Dude. Hot. Just. Plain hot!" Quil shook his head as he walked upto bella. "So a girrrlll huh?"

Bella looked up at Quil then Jake who was frozen in his place, finally her gaze stopped on me. She giggled then looked back at Quil. "Well... why not? Guys... well... been there, done that, the rumours will be out by monday but... girls... theyre new... and cute." I smile when she blushes. "So... yeah... i mean... thats not bad right? Or uh.. do you not think... anyone would want me? Oh..." she blinks and walks towards the back door. " Excuse me for minute." She closes the back door behind her.

I frown and look over at the guys. "What the fuck?.." Was she ok?

Jake sighed. "Guys... I think he ruined her. She really doubts her self so much? Shes fucking gorgeous, how can she not see that?"

Quil nods. "Yeah. I agree Jake. She's pretty much fucking perfect. That Cullen guy must have been an idiot to dump her." He shook his head. "We should see if shes ok." We all walked to the back door and Quil opened it. Bella was sat on the steps hugging her torso. "Little B? C'mon babe. You cant think so badly of yourself. I mean. Youre fucking gorgeous. Youre funny and sweet. Cullen was a douche. He didnt deserve you. If you wanna fuck girls then we support you but you should never doubt yourself so much. Im pretty sure youve given each of us a boner at least once already today." He smiled when she giggled. He pulled her up and into a hug. I felt utterly jealous. I wanted to hug bella.

Bella giggled and shook her head. "Sorry about that guys. Sometimes my mind just... over thinks things." She sighs. "Lets go eat and watch films!" She grabs mine and Quils hands pulling us inside. "C'mon Jake. Lunch time."

We all sat and ate our lunch (which was delicious) then we carried on watching films. At dinner time Bella made us all spagetti which made us boys groan. Fuck, she was a great cook. When we finished eating we sat and watched more films.

At 10 Bella stood and stretched, her shirt pulled up showing some of her flat stomache. I swollowed hard as i diverted my eyes. "Alright guys. I gotta go." She smiled at us.

Jake jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Ok bells... uh... are you gunna come back?" I chuckled as he blushed.

Bella smiled up at him. "Jake. I can come whenever you wanna hang out." She giggled and started walking to the door.

Jakes smile was blinding. "Tomorrow?" He looked at us for our approval. When we nodded he smiled at us gratefully. "We were all gunna hang out on the beach and stuff. So..l wanna come?" He looked so nervous.

Bella giggled and nodded. "Sure thing Jake. Ill come around lunchtime. Ill make some treats too." She looked over at me and quil giving us a wave. "So ill see you tomorrow guys. Night." She walks to her truck, opens the door and gets in. After a moment she starts her truck and waves goodbye before driving away.

I turn to Jake and Quil. "Guys, i gotta go. Ill see you guys tomorrow."

Jake and Quil waved as i turn and walk away. "Bye Em!"

The walk home, my whole mind was concentrated around bella. I felt the smile grow on my face. I couldnt wait to see her again. I knew Jake likes her but fuck. I cant help it. I want her.

when i got home i went straight to my room, took my clothes off and got into bed. I closed my eyes thinking of bella.

I sighed. Tomorrow was gunna be a good day.

* * *

Any mistakes let me know!

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter_ 3 - Becoming a wolf

Embry POV

_Bella_ _was laying beneath me completely bare. Her hair spread over my__pillow like a halo. Her body was covered in a light sweat. Her breath coming out in pants as she mummbled incoherently. The only words i could make out were my name and please. Her eyes were staring into mine. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust my cock into her warm, wet pussy. My moans and groans infuse with hers. I can feel my balls tighten as her walls clamp around my cock as bella reaches her orgasm._

_"Oh Em! Please. Oh god. Im... im... oh!" Bellas hips jerk hard againstmine as she falls over the edge and coats jy cock in her cum"_

_"Bella! Oh baby. Just a little more!" I thrust once, twice more amd moan as I finally feel my cum squirt inside her pussy. I lean my head against the crook of her neck amd whisper "I love you Bella."_

I woke up panting and covered in sweat. Its been a month since i first met bella and every night since, ive had a wet dream with her being a starring role which cause me to wake up with cum in my boxers. Ughhh. My bedside clock was flashing 9:00. Time to get a shower and head to Jakes. He was having a barbeque and bella was brining homemade brownies. My mouth was watering just thinking of her cooking. When j sat up I was over come with dizziness. My vision went blurry, i felt light headed and nauseous. Shaking my head I put it down to hunger.

I spent half an hour in the shower just relaxing under the spray. My head was full of thought of bella. How beautiful she is. How smart, how kind, how skillful and just how utterly perfect she is. Then my mind went to Jake, hes been touching and hitting on bella alot more frequently now. Ugh. I could feel my self getting angry. I always knew he liked her but... I just couldnt accept it and I dont really know why, it was like my primal instinct was telling me she was mine. I shook my head as i got out of the shower. I knew i couldnt really think she was mine, she definately wasnt... Well not yet, maybe soon. Hopefully soon.

By the time id finished getting dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt it was 10:00. I mentally cursed, I had to get to Jakes. Sighing i went down stairs, my mum was already gone just like everyother morning. The walk to Jakes was calming, it wasnt too hot and it was better weather than La Push normally gets. I was trying to think up a plan to let bella know I liked her. I could try shamelessly flirting with her like Quila tends to... Nah, she wouldnt take me seriously. I could just give her hints, if that doesnt work i could just ask her. Yeah, that sounds best.

I walked upto jakes with a smile on my face. Now that i have a plan,ni may actually stand a chance with bella. Since cullen left shes been on a date... With some chick from seattle. Apparently it was fun but girls 'werent for her'. I lifted my fist to knock when i heard the roar of bellas truck coming from the roads. I couldnt help the chuckle that escaped my lips. No matter how old amd noisy that truck is, she still treats it like her baby. I decided to wait for her to show up then start my plan.

A couple of minutes later im helping bella get out of her truck. "Hey bella. You look gorgeous as always." I add a wink and a cheeky smile. I felt my smile widen when saw bellas cheeks turn red.

"oh uh.. Hi Em. Uh... Thanks but Em look at you, youre huge! I didnt even know steriods worked like this in a day!" She smiled up at me and winked, looking at me through her eye lashes. I laugh totally understanding what she means, i grew from 6ft to around 6ft4 over night. When I pull her into a hug the front door to Jakes opens to reveal Jake and Quil. Jake bounds out of the door and pulls bella into a cuddle. Quil just shakes his head and steps out of the house.

"Bells! Hey. Come in, me and Quil were just talking to dad and apparently him and charlie are going fishing. So its just going to be u. So maybe a mini barbeque and games, maybe some films? Whatcha think?" Jake looked at her sheepishly and rubs the backof his neck. Hed done this on purpose, that was obvious but i couldnt quite understand why.

"Oh... Ok. Thats fine. So.. Who wants to get the brownies out of my truck?" I could hear bellas giggle as me, Jake and Quil move to get the brownies out of her truck. I stop and let Quil get the brownies then we follow bella inside. When we all get in the kitchen, Quil puts the brownies on the counter then turns to bella.

"Hey... I have an idea! How about we go to first beach amd swim?" He turned to Jake who was smiling then to me giving me a shrug. "me and Embry can go get our swimming stuff now." He grabs my arm and gives me a pointed look, jerking his head in Jake and Bellas direction. Ahh i get it. Jake wanted alone time with bella.

"but... I dont have anything to wear... So i have to go home quick?" Bella shrugged amd headed to the door.

Jake quickly grabbed her hand. "Bells, you can wear one on of my sisters suits. So you dont have to." He smiled at her when nodded.

"Ok, ill go.. Find something and get changed." She turned to me and Quil. "You two go. Shoo. Hurry up and get your asses back here." Then she turned and walked down the hall.

Jake watched her walk away untill she dissapeared. Then turned to us and whispered. "Guys... Im gunna make a move. She has to know I like her and hopefully... Well youve both seen how she acts with me... So she feels the same right? Anyway can you take atleast half an hour if not longer? Id reallynowe you guys" He looked at us hopefully. From the corner of my eye I saw Quil smile and nod but i just ground my teeth, feeling myself getting angrier and angrier.

Quil stepped towards Jake and patted him on the back. "Sure Jake. Its about time dude. Good luck." Quil walked towards the door then turns waiting for me. "Em, you coming?"

I tried to push my anger away while i answered. "Yes, just gimme a sec I gotta talk to Jake. Ill catch up"I watched as Quil nodded and ran out the house. When i was sure he leftnI turned to Jake. "what the fuck jake." i could feel my anger coming back tenfold.

Jake looked at me, jaw slack. "what?" He honestly looked confused.

I couldnt handle it. My whole body was shaking with anger. I pushed him toward the door and managed to ground out. "Get outside now!" He ran outside. His own body starting to shake. I followed him outside, trying to take deep breath to calm my self down. We stopped walking just outside the woods and stared at each other.

After a few moments Jake started to talk. "Em. I dont know what your problem is but stop it dude. Im getting angry and i dont wanna hurt you." I snorted at that. Him. Hurt me? That was laughable. I dont think my snort helped the matter because he started shaking more violently and i swear i heard him growl.

"Jake you cant be serious." I shook my head trying to clear it of the red haze that was starting to cover my vision. He was my best friend and he thought hed hurt me? I looked at him and growled loudly. Just looking at him made me angrier.

After around 20 seconds of me and Jake growling and snarling at each other, Sam came out of the woods. "Guys! In the woods now!" He had a certain timbernin his voice that made me obey him. Once I was in the woods a fierce pain went up my spine and I fell to the floor. I looked over at Jake and see him in the same position. Suddenly the pain was too much and i let out a pain filled cry that turned into a howl. Startled I look up to where Jake was to see a giant russet coloured Wolf.

I blinked. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

Next chapter includes

Bella goes to the beach alone since she cant find jake. She finds quil, who cant find Embry or jake. When they dont hear anything from either of them they decide to hang out on the beach. Quil convinces bella to stay for a party some 'pale faces' are having on the beach,

So... Guys! Whatcha think? Should I carry in or just stop?

Any mistakes let me know.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Bonding time.

Bella's POV

Ugh. How could the day change from a simple Barbeque to swimming at the beach and films? I sighed pulling the Bikini bottoms up my legs. I couldn't believe I got roped into this. I was pretty sure Jake did this on purpose. The sudden change of plans? Quil and Embry leaving to get changed which results in me and Jake being alone? Having to wear something of his sisters which turned out to be a bikini.. something I'd never wear around the guys, so I wouldn't have to leave... I mean sure I've noticed he likes me, it's kinda hard not to when he's always touching me and complimenting me but I'm just not interested. He's my best friend, like my brother. I've been trying to hint that I don't return his feelings, Telling him how much I appreciate him as my best friend or how he's like my brother. I shook my head, I'll just have to tell him out straight.

I reach behind me to tie the bikini top strings into a bow then let my arms fall to my sides. I turned to look at my self in the mirror and frown. I looked.. plain... I shook my head and let out a humourless chuckle. Jakes gunna be disappointed but oh well serves him right. I looked over at the clock on the wall and realised I'd already taken 20 minutes. I rushed to put my clothes on over the bikini. I walked out of the bedroom and tripped over nothing, laughing I steady myself on the door frame.

"Jake? Are you ready to go?" I walked into the living room, no sign of Jake anywhere. I tried to listen for any noises but there wasn't any. "Jake! C'mon !" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. What the fuck was he playing at. Stomping my feet, I walked to Jakes bedroom and banged my palm against the door. "Jake! Open up!" I waited for 10 seconds and when i didnt hear any noise i opened the door to find his room empty. Frowning I checked every room in the house and still didnt find him. Maybe he left because I took too long? I shrugged and picked up my bag and started walking to First beach.

Even though Jake may annoy me, I owe him so much. He's made this past month amazing. Thanks to him I met Quil and... Well I met Embry. After getting to know Quil I realised he is the brother I never had. Always there to make me smile and laugh when I feel down but Embry... God I just feel this pull to him, I guess I like him. who wouldn't? He's smart, funny, kind and hot. We flirt with each other often but I'm not stupid enough to actually take it seriously. Someone like Embry wouldnt like someone whose plain like me.

I smile when I got to the beach and see Quil.

"Hey Quil!" I watch as he turns, smiles and jogs towards me. "Have you seen Jake? He wasnt at the house so I thought, maybe he'd come here.." I frown.

Quil's face is full of confusion. "Actually.. I was just going to ask you if you'd seem Em.. He stayed to talk to Jake when I left and... I havent seen him since." He frowned and shook his head. "I'm sure they'll turn up... Wanna go swim?"

I smile up at him and put my bag down. "You bettcha!" I took my shoes off then slid my pants down my legs, making a little pile near my bag. I look at Quil, he's just wearing swimming shorts and he looks... fantastic. I feel myself blush and he laughs, winking at me. "yeah, Ha Ha. funny." I rol my eyes as I pull my shirt over my head and drop it on my pile. I see Quil look me up and down making me raise an eyebrow at him. I laugh loudly when he blushes. "awh. C'mon big guy. lets go swim!" I grab his hand and pull him towards to water. Quil picks me up and puts my over his shoulder and runs into the water, dropping me when he gets to a reasonable depth.

We swim and mess around in the water untill it starts getting dark. "Hey bell? Some pale faces are having a little party soon... Can we stay and party with them? please?" I look to see him pointing at some people I know from school.

Sighing I nod my head. "sure... If its ok with them that is." Quil smiles at me brightly, grabs my hand and tugs me towards to group of kids. I groan when I see Mike Newton turn to face us.

"Hey bella!" Mike smiles and pulls me into a hug when we reach him.

I stand there awkwardly untill he lets go. "uh Hi mike. This is Quil." I gesture to Quil who smiles and waves towards Mike.

Mike's smile faulters as he looks over at Quil. "Boyfriend?" He looks at me for conformation.

Both me and Quil burst out laughing. "Oh god no!" I smile at Quil then look at mike. "He's like my brother."

Quil rolls him eyes and pulls me into his side. "Yeah. Dating Little bell would be so strange."

Mike smiles brightly. "Well thats good! Oh, do you guys wanna join our party?" He looks from Quil to me.

I laugh and nod. "If thats alright." Mike nods and mentions to the log near us. Quil sits near the end and pulls me down onto his lap. We both got handed plastic cups full of what smelt like Vodka. Taking a sip, I felt the burn go down my throat, I cuddled backwards into Quil's chest.

After a while we started playing Truth or Dare.

Mike turned to me. "So Bella, Truth or Dare?" Everyone looked at me curiously.

I sighed. "Dare... I guess." I felt nervous. They wouldnt be mean... would they? they all looked thoughtful until Quil laughed.

"I got it. Little Bell... I dare you to Kiss mike. On the mouth." Quil looked at me with a cheeky smile on his face. Oh I'm gunna kill him. I looked towards mike and he had the biggest smile on his face I've ever seen.

I turned to Quil and muttered. "I'm gunna kill you for this." He just laughed at me. I sighed and turn to Mike. "ok. lets get this over with." I leant towards Mike and gently pressed my lips against his. I felt him move his lips as I moved mine. The kiss was wet and sloppy on his side. I let out a repulsed shudder and pulled away, wiping my mouth. Mike looked pleased with himself. Had he actually enjoyed that.. did he think I did? I shook my head and turned to Quil. "so.. Quil. truth or dare?" I smiled at him evily. He looked nervous.

"Uh... Dare. maybe?" He must had noticed the look on my face. "Little Bell... be nice."

I just shook my head. "ohhhhh No. I dare you to..." I giggles and smiled brightly at him. "Quil. I dare YOU to kiss mike. on the mouth!" I heard laughs from all around us as Quils face paled.

"Bella... no.. please." Quil looked close to begging. Mike looked just as disturbed as Quil.

"Ohh yes. Now." Quil gulped and turned towards Mike.

"Mike. Lets get this over with." His lips crushed against Mikes, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. I watched shocked as mikes lips moved against Quils. So mike liked both teams eh? Good for him. Quil pulled away looking kinda sick. I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "God Bella. why would you do that to me." He looked close to crying.

I smiled at him. "ohh I'm so sowwie Baby Quil. how can I make it better." I laughed when he smiled. I suddenly stopped laughing when he leant in close and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my lips move against his on their own accord and my eyes flutter closed. This kiss was much better than Mikes or even Edwards. This kiss felt safe. I pulled away slightly as my phone rang, I placed 3 soft kisses to Quils lips then stood up, looking at my phone. Charlie was calling.

I answered the phone slowly. "Hey dad. Whats up?"

"Bella where are you? It's late. I'd like you home soon. I need to go to the station." I sighed at how agitated he sounded. I looked at my phone and realised he was right it was 12:30. Opps

"Alright dad I'm on my way now." I looked towards the group and shrugged, waving good bye, I picked up my bag.

"Ok Bells. See you soon." after that he hung up. I shook my head and put my phone away. I looked over at Quil and blushed as he smiled at me.

Quil stood up and walked towards me. "Sorry about before Little Bell.. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

I giggled and nodded. "Bright and early Quil! I'll be at yours at 10? ok?" He nodded and I turned walking back to my truck. When I got in the truck, I burst out laughing. I'd just kissed one Geeze do I have to be so complicated.

Walking into my bed room, I realise how Tired I really am. I quickly change into a tank top and some shorts and fall onto my bed. while laying in bed I wonder what happened to Jake and Embry. We hadn't heard from them since this morning. I decided to text them.

'Hey Jake. What happened today? Are you ok? You just disappeared. Call me when you can. - Bells '

`Hey Em! Are you ok? You just disapeared today. I'm worried. It's not like you. Call or text me soon x - Bells'

I sigh and put my phone on charge. I hope they're both ok... I'll go see them tomorrow.

Soo whatcha think? is it good enough? Should I carry on?  
Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Knowing how to wolf

EmbryPOV

I couldnt believe it. I am a shape shifter. Seriously? Not only do I turn into a giant ass wolf, apprently I'm part Quileute. Meaning, I probably have a brother I know nothing about because the only prossible "daddy postions" are Billy Black, Quil ateara Or joshua uley. As soon as me and Jake were able to "phase" back, Sam, Our alpha, told us how the legends. Quileute are desendants of wolves, Cold ones are what kick start the gene, we kill cold ones and theres a treaty with the cullens because they dont kill humans. As soon as i heard about the Cullens I almost phased again. Bella dated a fucking Vampire? Did she know? Wait... Sam said vampires have this... kinda of power to make humans attracted to them... didnt bella say she didnt really remember her relationship with Fuckward? Oh god... what if he used his vampire voodoo on her? Shit! I have to tell sam.

I stripped my clothes off and phased hoping sam was phased too. As soon as my paws hit the ground I was greated with the voices of each of the pack members.

'Sam. I just thought of something. You said vampires have this kinda Voodoo shit to make humans attracted to them right?' Even my inner voice sounded desperate.

The minds of the pack sounded frustrated except Sam he seemed interested. 'Yes. The legends say it's like magic, their scent, looks, taste and just everything about them draws a human in. Apparently some Have extra Powers. Ther jurnals of our forefathers say the cullens had a vampire with the power to read minds but doesnt state who. Why?'

Sam's words sent a shiver down my spine. shit. Seems like Jake finaly understood what I was getting at if the mental "fuck" he gave indicated anything.

'Well Sam... The Day after the Cullens left, the day Fuckward left her in the woods.. well the day after, Bella came to visit Jake... We got into a convosation about fuckward and her relationship... Sam... She said she didnt know why she dated him.. that her whole relationship is hazy... That it didnt really feel like it was her... more of an out of body experience... I think... I think she was manipulated by the vampire voodoo shit.' I showed the pack my memory of the discussion. I heard several growl from the pack. My head was full of panicked thoughts from the pack.

Paul was the first to speak. 'Shit Sam. Here's us Bitching about her for being a fucking leech lover and.. well apparently she didnt even have a choice. It's our job to protect humans but we didnt even notice this going on' he growled.

Next Jake spoke. 'Thats actually... understandable.. everything makes sense now. she was just... sucked in.' Jakes thoughts filled with images of Bella looking vacant when he visited the swan residence.

Sam nodded. ' Right We'll Keep an eye on bella ok? Make sure nothing strange happens. It's late so I'm sure she'll be at home so we'll start tomorrow.'

Jared Mentally snickered. ' Actually boss... Little Miss Isabella Swan is on the beach getting drunk off her ass!' He suddenly burst out laughing. He showed us through his thoughts, Bella sitting on Quils lap around a bomb fire with loads of pale faces. FUCK. We forgot about meeting bella and quil at the beach. I shook my head and payed attention to Jared's thoughts. Bella was drinking from a plastic cup which likely contained Alcohol while playing 'truth or dare' with the rest of the group. When it comes to her turn, Quil's grin turned evil as he dared Bella to kiss some guy named mike. I quickly became frustrated when bella kissed the blonde, while she looked disgusted, he looked like christmas came early. When she pulled away she hurridly wiped her mouth. She turned to Quil looking ready to kill. When Quil picked dare, we all knew he was gunna regret it. When she gave quil the same dare he gave her, to Kiss mike for 30 seconds, On the mouth. Quil looked ready to vomit but Bella looked like she was having the time of her life. Quil went in for the kiss and had the same reaction as bella while Mike's reaction was the same. Looks like he likes both teams. I could hear the rest of the pack mentally laughing at Quil but i was too focused on the scene to really pay attention. We watched as bella apologised for being mean and asked how she could make it better. The next part went like slow motion. Quil leaning forward. Pressing his lips against bellas. Me and Jake both growled at the sight. Their kiss was getting heated and even I had to admit it looked pretty hot. Suddenly bellas phone went off. Must have been her dad because she said she'd be home soon. Turning to the group she said bye then gave Quil a hug.

I shook my head to clear it. 'Well... shes going home now so... Ill see you all in the morning. ok?' Hearing agreement from sam I went home and got into bed. It'd been a long day today. As I fell to sleep my mind wondered to Bella... now that I'm a wolf can I still have her?

Dream.

'Bella was running through the wood. she looked scared and frantic. "Embry! Embry please help me! please!" She tripped over a tree root and slammed into the floor" There wa rustling from a bush behind her. "no.. no no no please..." She scrambled up and started to run again. Her hands and knees were bleeding from cutting them on the floor. Her breath was coming out in pants. A snarl ripped through the air, making bella whimper and run faster. "Em please... please help me... I need you..." tears were pouring down her face. She see's something out of the corner of her eye and trips breaking her ankle, banging her head on a log, splitting it open just above her brow. she turns to look around. Her face is full of horror as she scuttles backwards. "please... I dont know what I did wrong please..." A twig snaps close by. Red eyes are visible from next to a big oak tree. "Awh poor baby Isabella. No one to save you No pussy of a vampire. No Wolfy boyfriend. No one to protect you. They all abandoned you. Made Killing you a whole lot easier." The figure stepped forward. The vampire was infront of her within seconds. Bella screamed. "Embry! please! I need you! I love you!" The vampire lunged and dug their fangs into her neck. Bella screamed untill it hurt and the life faded from her eyes. Her voice came in a whisper. "please.. Em... I love you." The vampire dropped Bella, Blood running down her chin and she smiled and bella hit the floor and took her last breath.'

"Bella!" I shot up in bed. Tears falling down my face. It was just a dream. She's ok... What the fuck was that?

* * *

Yeah I know this chapter is really short but I have to use this crappy samsung pad to type my chapters on.. Sorry guys! please be patient

Review? Ideas? Opinion?


	6. Chapter 6

**I know. Taken a while to update and im terribly sorry! Havent been able to type but I'll try to make up for it. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Party Time.

Bella POV.

It's been a week since Jake and Embry decided to just ditch me and Quil. Normally I'd be pretty Pissed but.. I'm not, sure I'm upset that two of our bestfriends just left us without an explaination. Me and Quil have gotten a lot closer, he's like the brother I never had. He always seems to know how to cheer me up, after we both talked about the kiss and found out that we both only feel like family to each other, bonding got easier.

Sighing, I look over at my phone. Ugh. Time to get ready, Quil will be here in an hour. Taking my clothes off as I walk into the bathroom, my eye catches my reflection so I stop to look at my self. Frowning, I let my eyes run over my features. Dull wavey brown hair, Muddy brown eyes, small nose and my bottom lip fuller than the top. I shake my head. I'm so plain. Stepping into the shower, I enjoyed the hot water run down my body. After spending half an our in the shower, I get out and wrap a towel around myself then walk into my bedroom. I dry my self off then put my skin tight red skinny jeans on, tight black Pierce the Veil tank top, black leather boots and a black leather biker jacket. I walk over to my vanity mirror and start putting my make up on. I dont need foundation since my complextion is pretty flawless. I do my eyeliner, Half on my bottom lid and a full wing on the top. I add Masscara and red lip stick then move onto my hair. I backcomb my hair and use hairspray to keep it how i want it. After double checking my appearence, my phone starts ringing.

"Heeey Quil!" I already checked the caller ID.

"Hey Baby Bell. you ready?" Quil's voice came boooming from the other end of the phone. "I'm just outside now. Hurry up chick."

I roll my eyes and giggle. "yes. yes. Alright. I'm ready. Just gotta say bye to Charlie then I'll be outside. Kay?" I start skipping down the stairs.

"Alright baby bell. see ya in a sec." Quil answered then hung up.

I shook my head and smiled walking into the lounge. Charlie was sat in his recliner like always.

"Hey Dad. Quil's outside so i gotta go. I'll be back later okay?" I waited near the door until he answered.

He looked at me and smiled. "ok Kiddo. Have fun but be back by 2 ok?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "of course daddy. Bye" I waved and walked out the door. Quil was stood at the bottom of our porch smiling at me.

"Lets Go Party girl!" I giggled as he grabbed my hand and pulled my behind him. "you look HOT by the way. Such a shame youre my sister. I mean damn!" He gave me his cheeky smile and i smiled back.

"Alright. come on big boy." I giggled and shook my head. When we arrived at the beach the party was already underway. I turned to Quil and smiled brightly. "Time to have fun!" I walked over to the table and grabbed a cup then started filling it with beer from the keg. Quil followed my lead and filled his own cup. Half way through my cup Mike walked up to us, wearing what he obviously thought of as his 'Fuck me, I'm sexy' smirk. I giggled when I heard Quil scoff next to me. Shaking my head I gently nudged him in the ribs.

"Heyyyy Bella! you look HAWT tonight" Obviously Mike was already pissed of his head.

I sighed. "ugh.. Hi mike... thanks." I turned to Quil. "Quil you remember Mike right baby?" I slowly slid my arm around his waist and gave him a look that clearly pleaded 'help me please'. I rolled my eyes when he gave me a mischievous smile and pulled me against his side.

"Of course I remember Mike. Who could forget daring you two to kiss" He laughed as he made childish Kissy faces. I sighed frustratedly when saw mike's proud smile.

"Oh I totally agree but Quil Hunny, I have to admit YOU kissing mike was definitely the best." I smiled up at him innocently and giggled. I rolled my eyes when he scowled at me. "c'mon Juliet lets leave your Romeo to his fun." Pulling Quil behind me, I laughed when I heard him scoff.

"He's certainly not my Romeo" I giggled loudly at Quil's 'female' voice.

I sighed dreamily and turned to face him. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I was answered by his booming laugh.

"yeah, yeah. C'mon baby bell. let's have some fun!" Quil pulled me into A crowed of people and we started to dance.

**Embry POV**

After a week of practicing to control my wolf and gaining for information on bella and the leech family, the pack found out that my theory of what happened to bella was true, there was a bloodsucker who could read minds. The pack idea is that they could do a lot more than just read someones mind. I shook my head as I walked into the forest, I look around making sure no one can see then pull off my shorts. I phased and my mind was imediately filled with the voices of my pack mates.

_"I'm watching Quil now, he seems to be close to phasing. He's currently at a party on the beach with Bella." _Every member of the pack's mind was filled with a picture of Quil and Bella laughing and dancing obviously on her way to being drunk. They seemed to be enjoying themself.

_"Sam... are you sure she should be around him if he's close to phasing? What if he phases and hurts her?" _Jake's voice was filled with worry. Even though a part of me shared the same worry, a bigger part of me knew Quil would never hurt her.

_"Jake I believe Quil still has a while until he phases. We all keep an eye out for him and if we think he's close to phasing, if we see him shaking. Drag him into the forest. No matter what. Understood?" _The Alpha tone in sam's voice was obvious, this was an order. Muiltiple 'Yes's could be heard throughout the pack. _"Ok. Jake you stay and keep an eye Quil, Embry you run patrol. The rest go get some sleep. We swap in 6 hours." _I felt as everyone changed back, leaving me with Jake.

_"Alright, I'm gunna get started ok? If you need me let me know ok jake?" _I waited until I heard some sort of agreement from him before darting off through the forest.

As i was running half my attention was on my patrol and the other was on what jake could see. I saw Bella drinking from a plastic cup, she seemed happy until some blonde haired boy walked upto her and whispered something in her ear.

Jake's voice broke through my thoughts. _"Thats Mike Newton. His parents own Newtons shop where bella works. Bells told me that when she first came here he wouldnt stop following her around like a little lap dog. Even when she was with the leech he wouldnt leave her alone, constantly trying to get her out on a date no matter how many times she rejected him." _

I scoffed before answering. _"Very persistant then eh?" _We both laughed and rolled our eyes. I turned my attention back to my patrol. Sometimes this could get boring when theres nothing happening. I sighed letting my boredum known.

I heard Jake laughing at me before he spoke. _"Hey Em. I think Newtons gunna try again." _I heard the humour in his voice.

I stopped running to pay attention to Jakes thoughts. I saw the Newton kid walk upto bella, whisper something in her ear. He must have wanted some privacy because he shot a pointed look at Quil, making Bella glance at him before nodding. Newton started walking down the beach away from the party and bella slowly followed after saying something to Quil resulting with Quil nodding.

My mind was full of questions and Jake just mentally shrugged. I shook my head and went back to patrolling. Around 10 minutes later Jake got my attention to show me Quil walking down the beach in the direction mike and Bella went.

_"She must have told him to find her if she wasnt back." _I reasoned with Jake. _"Either that or he's worried._" Jake grunted which sounded like agreement. I sighed and finished my first circuit which ended near Jake. Just as I was about to start running my second circuit, our highly sensative hearing picked up a scream, instantly putting us both on alert. When I realised how familiar that scream was my mind went back to my nightmares, making my wolf whimper. _"jake... that's Bells..." _

Jake Instantly bolted in the direction the scream came from, I took a moment to pull myself together then I darted after him. We could suddenly hear Quil's worried shouts for bella.

"Bella! Bella where are you?! FUCK! Isabella where are you?!" The worry was seeping through his voice. I saw through Jakes mind that he was close enough to Quil that he could see him. He was shaking slightly.

_"Jake. can you handle this and bella? I think I need to go get sam!?"_ Jake Nodded and I darted ino the direction of sam's house, still paying attention to the situation through Jakes mind.

Quil was running through the forest, "Bells! please where are you?!"

We all sighed in relief when we heard bella scream back. "Quil!" Both Jake and Quil darted in the direction of her scream. I could feel Jakes love and worry through our shared mind. Just as I arrived outside Sams house, Bella screamed again. Jakes stare was fixed on Quil as his body started to vibrate. FUCK. I howled alerting sam. I turned my attention back to Jake who quickly phased back.

Sam came running out, not even stripping before phasing. _"what?"_ I imediately showed him everything that's happend. He was instantly on alpha mode.

_"Embry. We go to Jake. Then We get Jake to go find Bella while we deal with Quil. GO NOW!" _Running back through the forest we got to Quil and Jake in less than two minutes. Quil was still vibrating with Jake trying to calm him down. Sam and I both phased back.

"Jake. You go find bella now. Me and Embry will help Quil." We all nodded

Just as Jake was about to Phase Back a male shout carried through the Forest. "Bitch!" The shout was followed by a muffled scream. My heart started pounding. Was bella going to be ok? Was it a leech? Did my nightmare come true?

* * *

**A smal Cliffhanger. I hope this was good.**

**Please Reveiw. Opinions welcome. **

* * *

Next chapter -

"Bella... We can't hang out anymore ok...atleast not for a while. I'm sorry." My heart was slowly breaking. He's leaving me too?

"Quil.. please... why? First Jake and Embry... now you? Is there something wrong with me?" His face looked heart broken and his body was shaking slightly.

"No bella. It's not you. We just have more important things to deal with than going to parties and spending time with him. I'm sorry" I watched as he turned and walked away leaving me on my own.

My anger suddenly started to grow. Well fuck them! They dont wanna be around me well fine! I dont need them for fun. I dont need them at all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy! ^.^ Two Chapters in one day. WOW**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Alone

Bella POV

After my fourth Beer I had a nice pleasant buzz. I was dancing with Quil who somehow seemed to be able to handle his alcohol, when Mike came up to me. Sighing I suddenly felt my buzz fly through the window. Why can't he leave me alone? Why must he ruin my buzz? I shake my head as I turn to him.

"Hey Mike." My voice sounded less than enthusiastic but he didnt seem to notice. I rolled my eyes at him, could he be any stupider?

He leaned over so he could whisper to me. "hey Bella I was wondering if we could maybe take a walk? There's something Important I'd like to talk to you about." His face looked pleading as he glanced at Quil then back to me. I sighed quietly and rubbed my forehead. Maybe if I go for a walk I can tell him im not interested.

I looked at mike and nodded, he smiled at me and started walking away down the beach, obviously expecting me to follow. I turned to Quil and Whispered to him. "Hey Quil. Mike wants to talk.. apparently its important but.. If I'm not back in 10 minutes please come find me?" I looked at him silently begging him to agree.

My emotions must have shown on my face because his expression hardened and he hurriedly agreed. After giving him a grateful smile I turned and started following mike slowly. Once we dissapeared from the veiw of the party he started walking towards the edge of the forest where a tree trunk had fallen. I sat on the trunk, my whole body tense, something felt wrong but I had no idea what it was.

"Bella... I just... well you see. I like you. A lot and now that Cullens gone, theres nothing standing in my way." His voice was hard and firm as he looked at me. I slowly stood up, not like the direction he was heading in. His stare was intense, making my stomach tighten in knots. He walked until he was standing infront of me. "So, i wanted to know if you wanna go out with me. Be my girlfriend?" His intense stare didnt soften.

I tried swollowing the lump that had formed in my throat. "Uhm.. Mike... Im sorry but... No.. You're a great friend and sure I enjoy your company but.. I just dont like you in that way. My feelings for you a totally platonic and they arent going to change. I'm sorry. You should try Jessica, i know she likes you." I sighed, turning away and started to walk back to the party when he grabbed my arm and pulled my back to face him.

His face seemed to have hardened if that was even possible and his lips turned up into a smug looking smirk. "see... I knew you'd say that.. but I'm just not happy about not getting my way.. So you see Isabella.. You really have no choice."

I opened my mouth to say something but he covered it with his hand as he looked around then started to pull me into the forest. He turned me around and pulled me so my back was against his chest, his arm around my torso trapping my arms against my side. I tried stuggling but after walking for 5 minutes it became obvious that I wasnt escaping him. My breath had become laboured, tears were pouring down my face. Sure I thought Mike was a slimy snake but I never thought he's reach this low. When we must had been deep enough in the forest, Mike stopped walking and pushed me against a tree. I could tell my struggling had excited him when he pressed against me and I could feel his erection against me.

"Mike... please dont... please.." My voice was weak , the hope I'd been clinging to that Quil would find me slipped away as I realised just how deep into the forest we were.

Mike let out a cold humourless chuckle. "oh bella, bella, bella. Poor Ikkle Bella. This is what happens when you tease men, bella. They get restless." He grabbed a fist full of my hair and twisted it tightly in his fist. I let out a whimper making him smile. "It's Ok bella. you'll enjoy it soon enough." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him faster than my eyes could follow. I blinked slowly trying to push away the dizziness.

"Mike. please. I've never teased you. If you let me go, I wont mention this.. I'll make sure I stay away. Just... please don't do this.." I looked at him pleadingly. He shook his head and smiled at me. I started to panic more and more. No, this can't happen, I wont let it. Taking a deep breath I leaned my head back then threw it forward, headbutting him in the nose. He grunted, muttering a few curse words under his breath and he stumbled backwards. I pushed him away and started to run in the direction I thought the beach was in. Unfortunatelty I only managed to get a few feet away before he grabbed me by the hair pulling me backward making me scream out. Suddenly his hand attatched to my throat and he squeezed, I tried to gasp for breath but failed. I felt my eyelids start to droop when Mikes hand slaps across my face, making my eyes shoot open. Mike drops his hand from my throat and pushes me agasint the closest tree, my back scraping against the bark.

"We could have done this the easy way but nope. Looks like you want it the hard way." He grabs my wrists in one of his hands and holds them above my head. I open my mouth to say something but He slaps me harder across the face, splitting my lip open.

"Bella! Bella where are you?! FUCK! Isabella where are you?!" My heart Leaped. Quil. He'd come to find me. Before I could even think of replying Mikes hand closed around my mouth. After a few minutes of Silence Quil shouted again "Bells! please where are you?!"

I closed my eyes trying to think of a plan when an idea popped into my head, I stomped my foot down on mikes. I stepped backwards, letting my mouth go as he cursed so I took my chance. "Quil!" was all i managed to get out before Mike hit me and slammed his hand over my mouth.

"You're an idiot Bella... No one's going to help you." He grabbed both sides of my head slamming it backwards against the tree trunk making me scream loudly. "SHUT UP. No more waiting. it's now or never."He ripped off my jacket then forced my shirt over my head. I heard him groan. "oh bella... are these for me?" He skimmed a hand down over my chest, stopping at my hips tightening his grip. i started to cry, I cant let this happen.. So i did the only thing i could think of.

"Ok Mike... you win... How about I take care... of your problem?" I motioned towards the clear buldge in his pants.

A proud smile spread across his face. "Finally Bella. its about time." I slowly grabbed his erection, while paying attention to his face. I took a deep breath then pulled my hand back and punched him as hard as I could. His face turned red as he doubled over. "Bitch!" He clamped his hand over my mouth and punched me in the chest making me let out a Muffled scream. Tears pouring down my face, Split lip, black eye and I'm finding it hard to breath, I know i can't last much longer. My breath is coming in pants as I hurriedly try to fill my lungs. I weakly try to slap his hands away when suddenly theres a shout from the left of us. Mike stumbled backwards with a shocked look of his face.

"Bella! I'm coming!" It sounds like Jake... Did Jake come to save me? i slowly turn my head to the left and i sighed in relief when I saw Jake. I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I fell to the ground. Jake came running towards me and he knelt down. "Bells... are you ok? Who..." His face looked a mixture between worried and relieved.

I blinked looking around for mike... he was gone. I swollowed the lump that was in my throat. "Mike..." my voice wasnt louder than a whisper but from how his face darkend, I'm guessing he heard.

"It's ok Bells... I'll get you home." I felt him wrap my jacket around me then pick me up. I closed my eyes and let my self relax. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard what I thought was a howl. I snuggled into Jake, slowly falling asleep.

When I woke up I was in my own bed and I ached all over. I slowly sat up and looked around until I saw my phone. I cautiously leant over and grabbed it. It was 11 in the morning and I had a text from Quil.

'Hey bella. I need to talk to you. I'll be over at 11:15. Q' I groaned and carefully stepped out of bed and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I put my hair into a pony tail and walked down stairs. The house was quiet meaning charlie must have already left. I sighed before taking some pain killers with water. There was a knock on the door just as I left the kitchen. I walked to the door slowly dragging my feet. When I opened the door I was greeted by an anxious looking Quil who was looking at the floor.

"hey Quil... you wanna come in?" My voice sounded hoarse. Quils head snapped up and He looked pained as he saw my face.

"Oh... Baby Bells... what happened to you?.." I looked down at his question and cursed my self for not looking in a mirror before coming down stairs.

"It's fine... I'm alright.. So wanna come in?" I started to move out of the way but his voice stopped me.

"Actually Bella... I can't stay... I just came by to say this face to face.. you deserve that much atleast. Bella... We can't hang out anymore ok...atleast not for a while. I'm sorry." His face contorted in pain even though, My heart was slowly breaking. He's leaving me too? But... He's my brother...

"Quil.. please... why? First Jake and Embry... now you? Is there something wrong with me?" His face looked heart broken and his body was shaking slightly.

"No bella. It's not you. We just have more important things to deal with than going to parties and spending time with him. I'm sorry" I watched as he turned and walked away leaving me on my own.

My anger suddenly started to grow. Well fuck them! They dont wanna be around me well fine! I dont need them for fun. I dont need them at all!

* * *

**Wow... so... whatcha think?**

**Reviews and PMs welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far? Please Review so I have an idea on whether youre enjoying it or not and whether I should continue. **

* * *

Chapter 8 - No more.

**Embry POV.**

Two things happened at once, after hearing the scream Quil exploded into a Chocolate brown wolf letting out a loud sorrowful howl and Jake phased and ran off in the direction of the scream. I followed Sam's lead and phased into my wolf. Almost immediately my head was filled with Quils worried and scared thoughts.

_"WTF HAPPENED TO ME? FUCK THIS I NEED TO GET TO BELLA!" _Quil shook his head and took a step forward.

Sam growled quietly and stood infron of him. _"Quil stop. I have sent Jake to go find Bella and make sure she is safe. Now I know this is confusing but I'll explain everything. Understood?" _The alpha tone in his voice made it perfectly clear there'd be no arguing. Still he waited for Quil to nod slowly before continuing. _"Ok, well. The old tribal legeds are true.. We carry the wolf gene from our ansestors. I phased first making me alpha... which is why Embry and Jake left.. I ordered them to stay away for your's and Bellas safey. We exist because vampires exist and are around the area which triggers the gene.." _Before Sam could say anymore jakes reliefed sigh sounded through the pack mind as well as the scent of strawberries. Bella.

Small whimpering sounds could be heard from the area infront of Jake. _"I'll get her and take care of her and find out who hurt her. If needed I'll get her to the hospital." _Then suddenly his presance dissapeared. I heard two growls when Jake mentioned bella being hurt, it took me a few moments to realise one of the growls was me and the other was Quil.

_"Can we hurry this up so i can do see bella and make sure she's alright?" _Quil's voice sounded frustrated and impatient.

Sam sighed. _"Quil. You can't be around bella anymore. Atleast not for a while. Just like Jake and Embry. Bella is human, Weaker and more fragile than us, easily hurt." _ The image of Emily entered the pack mind.

I heard Quil whimper. _"Sam.. I can't leave her.. She's my little sister, She's been left too many times. First Cullen, then jake and embry, now me? and shes hurt! you expect me to just up and leave her when she needs me? I can't hurt her like that."_

I heard sam growl with authority. _"You can and you will!"_

Quil laid on his belly in submission. _"Can I atleast say good bye... She deserves that much.."_

I saw Sam nod before he agrees. _"Yes but in the morning. Give her tonight to recover from whatever happened." _Quil quickly agreed. Sam explained everything to Quil, about the Cullens and the treaty as well as our own theories of the cullens 'Extra talents'.

Quil growled loudly at this information. _"Fucking explains alot!"_ I couldnt help but agree.

Just as we'd finished explaining everything to Quil and discussing what we know, Jake phased.

Sam jumped into Alpha mode. _"Jake did you find her?" _

Jake whimpered but nodded. _"yes."_

Mine and Quil's thoughts were the same. _"How is she?"_

Sam seemed just as worried as us. _"Show Us Jake." _

Suddenly the Pack mind was filled with Jake's thoughts. We saw as Jake slowly walked out through a bush and saw Bella on the floor, Torso on show, bruises appearing on her throat, Cut lip, bruised cheek and what looks like the starting of a black eye. The pack growled. We saw as Jake covered her up, took her in his arms, comforted her and then took her home.

Sam, Quil and my growl was the same. _"Who!?" _

Jakes wolf's face grew into a sardistic smirk. _"Mike 'Soon to be dead' Newton!" _Loud growls surrounded us.

Quil's voice rung out. _"ill kill him." _His face looked fierce.

Sam shakes his head. _"We'll talk about this later. Quil I'll teach you how to phase back then you can sleep ready for tomorrow morning." _Quil's thoughts are sad and depressed which made Jake's thoughts confused. _"Jake, Embry you finish off patrolling." _Me and Jake started off running again. I put Quil and sam to the back of my mind and tried to focus on Jake and my patrol. Whilst running my mind would go to Bella and wonder if she's ok.

Jakes voice cuts through my focus. _"When I left she was sleeping. I saw Charlie and explained as much as I could. He promised to be on the look out for Newton and I honestly think he'll shoot him if he sees him alone."_ We both chuckled at that, it was obvious how protective of bella Charlie really was. After a while I was faintly aware of Quil phasing human, I swallowed the thick lump that had formed in my throat. I hope He'll handle tomorrow well. Sam phased out quickly after telling us that Jared and Paul would phase in a couple of our to take over.

_"What's he got to do tomorrow?" _Jake's voice sounded very unsure.

I sighed. _"He's saying goodbye to bella."_ Jakes thoughts instantly turned sour with Jealousy. _"Oh, Come on jake! So he gets to say goodbye. He's the ONLY one she has left, hopefully if he says goodbye she wont... I dont know loose all hope." _Jake sighed and silently agreed with me.

Around 5 in the morning Jared and Paul phased in to take over for me and Jake. I stayed silent as jake filled then both in on the nights events. They both let out loud animalistic growls when they heard what happend to Bella. After finding out what the Cullens did to her their opinion on her changed, they now thought of her as a little sister since they've all seen her through mine and jakes mind.

_"Alright pups time for you to phase and get to bed." _Paul's voice was obviously teasing, trying to lighten the mood.

After running home I said my goodbyes and phased back human. I was so exhausted i didnt bother with a shower, I just flopped down on my bed. I frowned thinking back to the last time I had a pieceful sleep, over a week ago. Ever since my first nightmare my nights have been plagued with dreams of bella.. being attacked or dying. Remembering my dreams as well as the nights events my nerves where all over the place.

5 minutes full of tossing and turning I finally fall asleep.

**Bella's POV**

After Quil left I walked into my room. Everyone leaves me, well it's time to change that. Throwing on some skinny jeans, a t-shirt and some converse, I put my hair in a messy bun and grabbed a jacket. Skipping down the stairs I go into the kitchen and see a note from Charlie.

_Hey Bells_

_Jake brought you home lastnight and told me everything. _

_Don't worry bells if I see newton, I'll kill him._

_I'll be back later after work._

_Have a good day sweetie._

I smiled. I may not tell him often but I love my dad. Deciding to Write him a note incase i'm not home when he gets back.

_Hey daddy._

_i'm going out to PA. _

_I'll be back later._

_I love you daddy._

Grabbing a breakfast bar I got my keys from the hook and headed out the door making sure to lock the door behind me. Once I get in my truck and turn on some music, playing my Pop goes punk mix CD. I start to sing along when Secrets version of 'Ass back home' comes through the speakers.

Before I know it I'm parking my car in PA. I smile to myself and hop out of the car. When I'm finished people won't know what hit them. I decide to go for clothes and shoes first. Making sure my credit card that Phil gave me before I came to folks is in my purse and walk into Hot topic. Grabbing a basket I go to the trousers. Picking up three pairs of Skinny jeans. One black with Blue hand prints on the ass, one red with a ripped affect of the legs and a Red and black checkerd pair. I then head over to the Band t-shirts. I grab two Pierce the veil tight t-shirts, A day to remember tight T-shirt and three Sleeping with Sirens tight T-shirts. Then I go for some shorts, I grab a pair black iron first Misfit shorts, A pair of denim overall shorts then a pair of purple and black tie dye distressed cut off shorts. Next I went to the shoes and picked a pair of high top Batman converse with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy on, Wedged black converse and a pair of knee high black converse. Going over to the belts and assessories, I pick a belt with studs and a death note belt with 3 different belt buckles, a batman symbol, Adventure time and Black veil brides 'BVB'. Looking at my basket I smile happily with my shopping. I walk over to the counter and place my basket ontop, smiling at the guy behind it.

The guy starts ringing up my shopping. "Nice choices you got here."

I look up at him through my lashes and smile. "Thanks. This shopping trip was way over due." I giggled lightly as he smiled at me.

As he finished scanning all my items he looked at me. "Hey, I'll do you a deal... I'll let you use my employee discount if I can have your number.." He smiled nervously, making my smile widen. Awhh thats actually pretty cute. When I nod my head he smiles cheerily. "Alright then altogether the price would have been $210.50 but with my discount It's $120.90."

I'm pretty sure My jaw dropped, wow his discount saved me alot. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly handing him my card. After paying he hands me the receipt. "Oh.. I'm Bella by the way." I watched as he blushed realising he didnt ask my name, making me giggle again.

He cleared his throat and smiled sticking his hand out to shake. "Hey there Bella my names Scott." I slid my hand into his and shook it gently. when He let go I gently pulled his arm towards me and took the pen from the counter.

"Well scott a deal is a deal." I wrote my number on the inside of his arm. "There ya go." I checked the time on my phone. "Well crap I gotta go. I have peircings planned now."

I watched as his eyes slowly darkened making me blush. "Well.. I'll talk to you soon then Bella." I waved before turning and walking away. I could feel his eyes on me with every move and surprisingly it didnt make me uncomfortable.

Making my way to a tattoo shop, I contemplate on getting a tattoo aswell. Walking through the door I decide to for it. When I tell the woman as the counter I want Shark bites and a paw print on my collor she smiles and me and asked me to sit and wait.

I play on my phone for 20 minutes before I get called to go behind the curtain. I smile and take a deep breath realising I'm not worried at all. When I step behind the curtain I'm met by a bulky looking man who's covered in tattoos. I smile at him and he returns it with his own.

"hello Miss, so I was told you want Shark bites and a paw print tattoo, Correct?" His voice Is deep and gruffy.

I nodded my head and sat down on the chair he indicated too.

"Well.. Lets do the Peircings first." I watched as he got the clamp an four small lip bars ready. He placed dots in the right places, clamped my lip, told me to take a deep breath then peirced my lip. After he'd finished the second one on the left side he moved to the right side and repeated the process. After he'd finished I had four bars through my lip, I felt awfully brave. He smiled as me. "Well done, I think you're honestly one of the only people who've had this and didnt cry. Now time for the tatt, where did you want it?"

I smiled at him. "I'd like it on my right collor, Please" I watched him smile at me.

"What colour would you like it? Black? Brown?" He started getting the gun ready.

"I'd like it to be gray please..." He raised an eyebrow. "Weird I know" he Chuckled and shook his head.

When he finished the gun he turned to me and smiled. "You ready?" I nodded and leant back as he started to work. The gun felt like little pricks, Not too painful which surprised me.

After around an hour he declared he was finished and showed me it in a mirror. It was Beautiful. I beamed up at him making him blink slowly before he smiled.

"Oh thank you. It's perfect." My voice wa full of excitement, resulting in him chuckling again.

After paying I went to get my hair done. Walking into the hair salon I desided to get my hair dip dyed blue. When I finished telling the employee How I wanted my hair she smiled and went to work. She bleached the ends on my hair ready for the blue. I spent an hour reading a magazine to waste time untill she washed the bleach off and started with the Lagoon blue hair dye. When the time was over she washed off the blue and started to cut my hair givng my hair Layers to give my hair volume. She finished, gave me a smile then went to dry my hair. She styled it and gave me a bright smile, obviously she was happy with the work she'd done. She turned me to look in the mirror. Oh my god. The sight in front of me took my breath away. I looked great. I beamed at her and thanked her profoundly.

I payed and walked back to my truck feeling better than every before.

I can't wait until everyone see's the New and improved Bella.

Screw Fuckward.

Screw Jake.

Screw Quil.

Screw... Embry.

Screw Everyone who doesnt like me because from now on, I dont give a crap.

* * *

**Ooooh Bella's growing a bitchy attitude. About time.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Reveiw! they mean so much to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**well Thanks for the reveiws! Here's another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

When I pull into the drive way I see Charlie's police cruiser parked on the path. Ohh goodie Daddie's home! Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for the lecture thats so obviously going to take place in less than 5 minutes, I walk into the house.

"Bells that you?" Charlie's gruff voice comes form the living room.

"yeah dad it's me. How're you? I'm just going to start Dinner." I walked into the kitchen and found the ingrediants for his favourite meal, Fish fry.

"I'm fine thanks Bells. what's for dinner?" I heard his voice getting closer and closer. Crap, He's coming to talk to me face to face.

"Oh well... I was thinking fish fry?" I kept my back turned to him and took a deep breath.

"Hmmm sounds great. So how was you're day?" the scrapping of of a chair made it obvious he was sitting down.

"Oh it was great I had a full make over. New hair.. new clothes.." I let my voice trail off as my nerves grow. "look dad.. dont be angry.."

"Bells.. of course not. whats wrong." I sighed and turned around. I saw his eyes take everything in and swollowed hard.

"I thought... after everything... A new look... was a good idea.." I looked down hiding my face.

"Bells.. you look great" My head snapped up to look at him. "The hair is great and everything else.. well I can get over it. You've been through a lot lately." He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Sweetheart, after last night...I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you daddy" I hugged him tight before I kissed his cheek and went back to preparing dinner.

For the rest of the night I sat with charlie eating and watching the tv.

Around midnight I stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go bed now daddy. School in the morning" I kissed his cheek.

"Right. Night Bells. oh and If you see Mike, Call me ok? We werent able to find him at all today, His parents say he hadnt been home at all but I'll be fucked if Im gonna let him get away with hurting you." His voice was gruff and his expression was full of sadness.

I couldnt help but smile at him. He really loves me. "I know daddy. I have faith in you"

when I got upstairs I got into my Pj's and laid in bed thinking about everything thats happend lately.

Firstly, Edward screws me over. Secondly, Jake AND Embry just left. I dont know why I expected anything else. Thirdly, I Mike Newton almost...raped me in the woods. And it that wasnt bad enough... Quil.. The big brother I never had, the only person I had left... Followed Jake and Embry's example and abandoned me too. I shake me and close my eyes. Fuck.. I'm just tired.

**Embry's POV.**

It's been nearly two weeks since any of the pack have seen anything of Bella. The only reason we know shes ok is because Charlies rung Billy. Most of us found that convosation interesting. According to charlie, Bella's gone all out on a new look and her attitude has changed. I'l be first to admit I miss bella like fuck, Quil's constantly thinking about her and how he misses his 'little sister' and Jake well... He's pretty much hung up on the fact he didnt imprint on bella because 'She's meant to be his'. Just the thought of bella being Jake's makes me growl... the strange thing is My wolf agree's 100%. I shook my head and started to make my way to Sam and Emily's for breakfast.

When I walked through the door I was greeted by Paul and Quil's banter. The laughing and playful shoves made it obvious that they were just messing around.

"Geeze Quil _'Ohhh Woe is me! My precious ikkle BellaKins is all alone. I miss my clumsy little sister! cry cry cry.'_ Grow a pair man" Pauls voice was breathless as he tried to control his laughter.

Quil looked at him with a scowl on his face. "yeah, Yeah. Laugh it up Bro. It's not my fault I actually have a heart." As Quil finished talking Sam walked into the room.

He sat down on a chair across from Quil and paul but next to me. "Alright Guys, seems i'm not the only one finding Quils... Pining annoying." He looked at Quil and smiled. "so... I had a deal for you." He looked between me and Quil, when we both nodded he continued. "Well... You'd have to inform Jake, He'll be in on the deal too. Well anyway. I'll agree for the three of you to hang around folks high until the end of the day so you can be close to bella and make sure she is safe, then starting tomorrow you can add the school or her house to your partol run, obviously depending on the day and time BUT you must not be seen by her so no approaching or talking to her." I saw a huge grin form on Quil's face and know that I had a similar expression on mine. Jake was gonna be estatic when he hears this. "So... If you agree, in return I want no more whining about Bella. So, we got a deal?"

Both Quil and I nodded but I was the one to speak up. "Ok. Deal. We'll have breakfast then get Jake before running into folks. We'll explain everything to him. Promise." At Quil's agreeing nod, Sam smiled and started eating. Unfortunately for me I couldn't eat, I was too nervous. I hadnt been near bella since I phased unlike Quil and Jake. After 10 minutes of Quil stuffing his face we phase and head to jakes. When we reach his house I phase human and run to his window and let out a playful howl. I was excited and I could tell Quil was took, His wolf was practically bouncing on his paws.

Jake climbs through his window and become suspicious when he see's the grin on my face. "Dude! what you smiling like that for and Why on earth does Quil seem so happy"

I could feel the smile growing on my face. "Dude we made a deal with sam! You're going to love it. c'mon phase, We got somewhere to be." I ran back into the forest and phased.

When Jake joined us we replayed the convosation with Sam for him. "No way! Really? I'm in." Even in his wolf for his smile was bright. "Lets go!" We had a race to folks high and Quil won. I think his excitement out did all of ours. He was getting to be near his 'sister'. We sat in the forest facing the parking lot waiting for students to arrive.

"Dudes I can't wait to see how see is, how see looks and just know she's ok!" Quil laid on his stomach and rested his head on his front paws to try and help contain his excitement. Both Jake and I nodded our heads in agreement and copied his action.

The parking lot slowly started to fill with students and we only had to wait another 15 minutes untill the familiar roar of Bella's truck hit our sper sensative perked ears. Our excitement picked up again as we waited. Quils eye zeored on the red chevvy as it pulled into a parking space near the back of the lot. I grew curious as a group of around 15 students started walking towards the truck, I felt Quil and Jake's curiosity join mine. Our thought's were the same. Who were these kids? They were all wearing Skinny Jeans and different types of T-shirts with either Converse or Boots. Were these the 'Emo' Kids? I'll admit the chicks were hot with their puffy Hair and skin tight clothes. I felt Jake and Quil agree with me.

I was about to turn my attention back to the truck when one of the guys up front of the group shouted. "Bellarina! Baby! Concert tonight sexy!" The group laughed and I could tell my fellow wolves were shocked at the familiarness this guy seemed to have with Bella.

My thoughs were cut off by the truck's door opening. I turned and focused on the truck as I saw a wedged conversed foot land on the ground followed by the other. Allowing my eyes to roam up the figure Im greeted by shapely legs clad in a pair of tight black jeans then a torso covered in a tight Avenged sevenfold tanktop. I notice part of a tattoo on their collor bone and swollow thickly when I realise it's a paw print. My eyes landed on the figures brown hair that had blue dip dyed ends, I slowly let my eyes finish their roaming as they land on the figures face , I eyed the shark bites they had. When my brain registered who this person was, I felt my breath catch. FUCK! I'd just watched Bella exit her truck. She looks... I let out a quiet groan and in the back of my mind I could hear Jake and Quil agreeing with me. Bella's old look was gorgeous but this... She's a boys wet dream. Bella started walking to wards the group and giggled a reply to the guy. "KylieBoo! I can't wait to get our party on!" I could tell Jake and Quil were just as shocked as I was.

I shook my head trying to get rid of any horny thoughts I had and focus on Jake and Quil for a second. "Dude... Look at her! She's looks great." Even my mental voice sounded strained.

Jake nodded and smiles. "oh I can't wait untill we're allowed to hang out with her again. I don't care that I didnt imprint on her. I love her guys."

"I may think of her as a sister but DAYM she's hot!" We all laughed at Quil's comment before turning back to Bella and they group of people.

"Bella! you know i hate that name I'm Kyle. Not kylie! Kylie is a girls name and trust me baby Im all man!" The guy I now know as Kyle winked at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah Well. If Im 'Bellarina' Even with my clumsiness then your 'kylie' even with your... COCKiness... If ya get what I mean." Bella gestured to his crotch and wiggled her eyebrows. I couldnt Stop the Snicker that came from my mouth and apparently neither could anyone else who heard. I heard Quil's thoughts about Bella growing balls and had to agree.

"C'mon guys school awaits!" I watched as Kyle turned away from Bella but stooped down, before I had a chance to wonder what he was doing I saw bella jump onto his back for a piggyback. I could feel my wolf get angry when Kyle grabbed ahold of bella's thighs to keep her steady. Quil full out laughed when Kyle started galloping towards the school entrance followed by the others. Both Jake and Quil seemed amused and Happy after that scene but I was confused with my wolf. what the fuck was going on with me?

"Hey guys. I'm going to go talk to Sam for a sec ok? I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on her." After they both agreed I took off running towards Sam's. God I hope he could help.

**Bella's** **POV**

_'I'm running through the forest giggling, N_ext _to me is a giant gray wolf, he seems to be smiling. I change direction and hide behind a tree._

"_Here doggy, doggy." I giggle. When the wolf rounds the side of the tree I fling myself at it and growl playfully. The wolf lets out a animalistic chuckle at my antics and tilts it's head in a very dog like manner. I start stroking it's head and scratching behind it's ears. "I love you, my mate, my wolf but you need to come find me. and quick." _

_The wolf lets out a little whimper and lays down on his belly._

_"Please.. you have to save me. Something bad it going to happen. you need to find me and look me in the eye. You know what will happen. I am yours and you are mine but you have to hurry.. before it's too late." _

_A twig snaps to the right and the wolf lets out a vicious growl in warning. I turn to look in the direction of the noise. My breath hitches as a dark chuckle comes from near a bush._

_"ahh Bella. Always in trouble arent you. Oh how I missed you." Edward steps out into view. "I've come to collect what's mine." For the first time his face show's his nature. He looks frightening. _

_Suddenly theres two different rustles coming from two different directions. As I face Edward I see a red headed vampire I recognise as Victoria come from my left. "Ahh Eddie boy, I see you've come for dinner too." Her smile shows her razor sharp teeth._

_From the right I see Mike step out but he's different... His eyes... they're bright red... and he lunges for me."_

I wake up startled. WTF.. I try to get my breathing under control. I stay laid in bed trying to wrap my head around my dream. A wolf? How could I say I love a wolf? Thats Beastiality. And Edward? He came back? and Victoria? And mike?! god he was a vampire? Shaking my head I close my eyes and try to relax. When I finally get my breathing undercontrol I smile.

Since Charlie decided to be supportive of my new look I felt a whole lot more confidant which helped me with my attitude which I admit it pretty bitchy when needed. Sighing I climbed out of bed and took a shower. Making sure I thoroughly washed everywhere I step out and wrap myself in a towel. Feeling refreshed I blow dry my hair before dressing in my new red and black checkered skinny jeans and a tight pierce the veil t-shirt. I put on my wedged converse and start on my make up, Winged eyeliner, mascarra and cherri lipgloss. Thinking about how to do my hair I decide to backcomb it at the roots to give it extra volume then straighten it. Checking myself in the mirror I smile and wink at my reflexion. I have to admit to myself I look pretty good. Grabbing my bag I head downstairs and notice Charlie's already gone to work. I grab an apple and head out the door.

Once in my truck I turn on some music then head to school. Since I headed back to school with my new look and attitude I've gained a group of friends who are exactly like me. They make me feel welcome and comfortable. We go to concerts, parties and well we do just about everything together. They may not be Jake, Embry and Quil but they're just as good.

Checking my phone I notice the date and realise that We're going to a All time low concert tonight. I start getting excited and push my foot down on the gas harder. Once I get to school I get this strange feeling that I'm being watched.. Shaking my head to get rid of the feeling I park at the back. When I grab my stuff I Notice the gang making their way toward me. After exiting my truck we exchange the usual banter, meaning I question Kyle's Manly hood... like always. As We're about to enter school, the feeling of being watched becomes over powered and I turn to look in the forest and see Two big huddles of what looks like fur that have the same shape as the wolf from my dream. I look away blinking, I have to be seeing things. I shake my head and look back seeing nothing. Great. Seeing things.

* * *

**Soo Whatcha think? Review please! I love hearing Your thoughts so please share. **

**Bella's having weird dream. She's got new friends too.**

**Next Chapter next week?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! You People are great!**

**Soo, This Chapter took me FOREVER to figure out. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**So Yeah, I should probably mention. I don't own twilight or the characters but the story line is mine!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The sound of 'The Animal In me' cover of 'Burn' drifting through my room. I groan before I realise today is gunna be a great day! A huge grin forms on my face as I stretch my arms above my head. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom, stripping my clothes as I go. Good thing Charlie's already left to go fishing. Once I'm in the shower I scrub my body lynx attraction for her body wash and watch as the bubbles run down my body into the drain. I then lather my hair in my bubblegum scented Shampoo before leaning back into the shower spray washing te shampoo out. When I've finished my skin had a nice pink tinge to it and I felt fully refreshed. Wrapping my hair and body in towels I walk back into my bedroom. Heading towards my drawers I searched them for my new Bikini. Letting a triumphant smile spread across my face as I pat my body dry with my towel before putting on my black bikini. I slide on some shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt to cover my bikini. After rubbing my hair with my towel I start blowdrying it, loving how fluffy it gets. Checking my phone quickly I realise I've only got 20 minutes before I have to be at the beach to meet the gang. Sighing I walk to the mirror, deciding to wear light make-up. Applying a little eye liner on my bottom lid and a coat of water proof of masscara to help frame my eyes. Making the decision to wear my hair in pig tails I grab two hair ties before parting my hair and tieing it into a pig tail on each side of my head. I grab my comb and tease each pig tail to give them a bit of 'oomf'.

Smiling at my reflection I turn around and grab a clean bra and pair of panties, a towel and my brush. Putting them into my bag before grabbing my phone and heading down stairs. Sliding my feet into a pair of converse I Walk into the Kitchen and make myself some toast then practally skip out of the front door. Climbing into my truck I glance over at the forest and sigh. I'm so paranoid.

After parking my truck I walk down the path towards the beach. I smile at the fact I can hear my friends before I see them. Turning around the corner I see the group setting up the area. Towels on the sand and cooler full of beer, coke and vodka bring a cheeky grin to my face.

Melissa turns at the sound of my approach. "Bells! Not that your don't look gorgeous or anything but PLEASE tell me you have a costume on under that?" Her eyes were pleading.

I couldnt help the giggle that escaped my mouth. "Chill Mel. I promised didnt I? just let me get ready." By the time I was with the group everyone was looking at me. Several 'Hellos' were exchanged between me and the group. All the guys were in swimming trucks and the Girls were either in bikinis or sexy styled swim suits. When the buzz of convosation spreads over the group I pull off my t-shirt and shorts then lay my towel on the sand. Sighing happily I lay down on my towel and close my eyes half-heartedly listening to the chatter going on around me. After a while I get the familiar feeling of being watched. squeezing my eyes close, I take a deep breath and refuse to let it get to me. C'mon Bella, stop being paranoid.

When a shadow comes over my face I crack my eyes open to see Reece sitting next to me. "Hey Bells. I brought you a drink." He smiles at me and hands me a glass of vodka and coke with Ice.

Sitting up on my elbows I take a sip of my drink. "Thanks Reece. It's great. I can't believe the weather's actually sunny and hot for once." I turn onto my side to face him. "So, Ya having fun?" I giggle when he raises and eyebrow at me.

"Seriously Bells? How could I not be having fun? With all my best buds AND surrounded by some of the hottest chicks in the world!" He let out a deep chuckle. I roll my eyes at his comment but then look at him... REALLY look at him. He has black ear length hair, side swept bangs, deep blue eyes, smooth pale skin and plump pink lips. I let my eyes trail down his neck to his chest, well toned muscles with a small path of hair leading down below his navel. He clears his throat, making my head snap up and my eyes land on his face. "Like what you see Bells? Because I know I can say I do." I blush as he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

I shake my head and giggle. "Of course I do Reece. I mean Youre such a fucking hunk." I bite my lip and look at him through my lashes. I giggle when he blushes. Shaking my head I stand up, holding my hand out for him to get up. "Hey guys... Who wants to go in the water?" Grinning when I see Blake storming up to me.

"C'mon Bells." I squeal when he lifts me up. "On the shoulders you go." Giggling I place my legs over his shoulders as he holds onto my thighs.

As He walks to the water I feel something tickle my back, I move my arm to scratch it but my bikini top disapears from my chest. Gasping I move my arm to cover my chest and look around only to see Reece running away with it. "REECE! YOU FUCKING DICK. IMMA KILL YOU!" Everyone looks from me covering my naked chest to Reece laughing, clutching my bikini top in his hand and bursts out laughing. "Blake. Put me down so I can kill him!"

Blake shakes his head. "Sorry Bells. Water time." I can see the grin on his face as he runs towards the sea.

"No. Blake. NO!" I scream as he dumps me into the water. "YOU FUCKING JERK" I wipe the water from my face, making sure my tits are still covered with my arm. Standing up I start walking back to the group but stop when I see Quil, Jake and Embry coming out of the forest, each with a furious look on their face. I look at each of them, bare chest, cut off shorts and each of them were bulkier than before. Furrowing my brows in confusion I run back to the group. Taking a deep breath I turn to Reece and hold my hand out. "Reece. Bikini top please."

He has the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry Bells. Blake thought it'd be a good joke but hey. Great tits." I laugh as he winks and hands me the item of clothing. Shaking my head I turn my back to everyone as I put it back on making sure it covers my tits and it's fastened tightly.

Taking a deep breath I turn to face the group and smile at Reece. I notice Quil, Jake and Embry have reached us and still look furious. Shaking my head at their audacity. "It's cool just... Don't do it again Kay?" I smile when he nods. I walk past the group and face the people who abandoned me. "What the fuck do you three want?" I look at Quil but he looks down ashamed, turning to face Jake he was staring at my body making me angry. "Oi! Dick. My face is up here. Stop being a pervert!" Jake's head snaps up to look at me and blushed. Sighing dissapointedly I turn to face Embry. "How about you. huh?" I look up at him through my lashes and peer into his eyes.

**Embry POV**

Me, Jake and Quil meet outside Bella's house. After watching her at school and being able to know she's ok has really calmed my wolf down. We waited in silence untill she exited her house and climbed into her truck but not before looking into the forest. Once she drives off Me and my brothers run in the forest beside her truck.

When we arrive at the forest looking over the beach, we watch as she approaches her friends and chats with them. I turn to my brothers. "_Guys, she's so much different from the Bella we left._" They both nodded in agreement with me.

_"Woah. Look at her!"_ Quil's comment makes my attention snap back to bella and we watch as she strips off her shirt and shorts, revealing a sexy black bikini. My wolf growls once I hear Jake's innopropriate thoughts. Shaking my big wolf head I lay on my belly and watch as she has fun.

A long while later my wolf starts getting antsy as we watch Bella talk and interact with some guy called Reece. _"Guys I'mma phase back for a little while" _Not even waiting for them to answer I phase and think about the convosation I had with sam.

**Flashback**

Once I arrived at sams I asked to talk to him privately.

"uh sure." He follows me outside. "S'up Em?"

"I think something's wrong with my wolf." I rubbed the back of my neck getting more and more nervous.

Sam looked confused. "what do you mean?"

Sighing I look at him. "My wolf... He's playing up when it comes to Bella. He gets nervous when she's not their... He gets pissed if Jake has... innopropriate thoughts of her... I just dunno."

I watch as a smile spread across Sam's face. "She could be your imprint."

**End of flashback**

Turning My attention back to Bella I see her on some guys shoulders, arm over her NAKED chest. My wolf growls when I heard her scream as some bastard throws her in the water. I turn to Quil and Jake. "C'mon. I've had enough." I watch as they both phase and pull on our shorts before walking out of the forest. I can tell Quil and Jake are just as pissed as me. We walk slowly to give her time to talk with her friends.

We listen as she talks to her friends before turning to us. I'm too focused on her face to pay attention to what she's saying.

When she suddenly looks into my eyes my heart stops. Sam was right!

All ties to my life are gone.

Jake. Gone.

Quil. Gone.

Mom. Gone.

Bella was my everything. All I wanted. She is gorgeous. Just perfect.

I didnt snap out of my daze untill she snapped. "FINE. All of you just... piss off. I dont need you. Just leave me alone." and she stormed away to her friends.

My wolf whined. We all screwed up.

* * *

**Soo I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! **

**Please Review. I love to hear your opinions!**

**Also, I'd like to have a vote!**

**How should Jake act after finding out Bella is meant for Embry? **

**Does he accept or Does He fight and create more drama?**

** watch?v=FxmsR-Mb4H0 - The animal in me cover of Burn. If anyone's interested!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo I just LOVE your Reveiws!**

**I appreciate it. You're all so great.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

I couldn't fucking believe it! They all fucking abandoned me and then they just... show up when I'm with my friends and don't even say anything. No explanation. No ' I'm sorry' They just stare. Shaking my head I walk back to my friends.

"Hey guys, I think.. I'm just gonna go home. My mood's totally been ruined and I'd rather not bring you guys down too." I sigh while tugging my t-shirt over my head.

I heard multiple disagreements making me smile. These guys really were my friends. Once I'm dressed I start putting my things away in my bag.

"Nooo. C'mon Bells Why? What killed your mood? Was it the bikini thing? It was only a joke Bells, We're all sorry." Reece frowns at me, his eyes full of sincerity.

I walk over to him and smile sweetly. "Reece sweetie, It's not that. I promise it's just... remember the three cunt faces I told you about?" He nods. "Well.. they're over there and well they just.. I don't even want to be near them. They wont give me a valid reason as to why they just fucked off. I mean, it's not just that they wouldnt even say a word when they were right infront of me and I just... Ugh. ya know?" My blood started to boil just thinking of how heartless they all seemed to be now.

Reece gave me a sad sympathetic smile before pulling me into a hug and wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest tightly. "It's ok Bells. I'm happy they're bastards because if they hadn't left I... We wouldnt have you right now." He pulled back a little to look me in the face. "and that's honestly the best thing that happend to us." He turned to look at everyone else. "Right guys? We love our little BellyBoo don't we?"

Everyone agreed with bright smiles on their face making me beam back at them. "Awh you guys... I love you all."

"Hey Bells, since your 'Im gonna be sexy on the beach and give all the guys hard on' mood had gone." Blake winked when I blushed and shook my head. "So How about we go PA and watch a movie or something? How's that sound?"

I turn to him and nod. "Sounds great guys!" I look down at my now slightly wet shirt. "but can I go home and get changed first? I don't really fancy walking around PA looking like I entered A wet t-shirt contest." I burst out giggling.

"Awwhhhhhh but Bells! It's a great look on you!" Reece smiled as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah. That's just because you like looking at my tits." I raised my eyebrow daring him to disagree.

I giggled loudly when he grinned. "Not my fault you're totally gorgeous!" I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Alright guys. Lets get our stuff together and we can head over to Bells house to wait for her to get changed. Deal?" Once everyone's agreed and started to get their stuff put away He turns to me. "You really are gorgeous you know that? I don't know why those guys ditched you but I'm glad they did." his face was serious and it make me smile pulling him into a hug.

"You guys are all great. I'm glad I met each and everyone of you." I get on my tiptoe and gently give him a peck on the lips. "Now lets get moving!" I smiled and winked when he blushes. "Seriously? You can steal my bikini top, stare at my tits and make inappropriate comments but you blush over a peck on the lips?" I shake my head, highly amused.

"But... I.. Uh... you kissed me." He blinks and rubs the back of his neck.

I pick my bag up and start walking to my truck. "That a problem?" I look back over my shoulder and wink at him.

I watch as he stares at me, obviously looking for the right words to say. "Damn! you're a tease!" I throw my head back and let out a joyous laugh.

Suddenly Reece runs past me but not before slapping my ass as he goes. When I hear a growl from my right I turn to see Quil, Jake and Embry but Embry looks furious and is being help back by Quil and Jake. Sighing I shake my head knowing full well my expression is full of disappointment because each of them look down seemingly ashamed.

By the time I make it to my truck everyone else has left the car park except Me and Reece. I smile as he gets into is car and drives out of the lot only to to frown and sigh as I hear my name being shouted in a very familiar voice behind me. Rubbing my hand over my face and taking a deep breath I turn around to face Embry.

"What? I've busy. I have plans. FRIENDS to meet. Fun to have. Ya know." I watch as a pained expression crosses over his face.

"Bells... Please..." He looks at me almost pleadingly. A part of me is telling me to forgive him but a bigger part of me it telling me to just walk away.

Running my hand through my bangs I look over him. Short cropped hair, Looks like he's on steroids, a tattoo, Sharp facial bone structure and he's tall... ALOT taller than before. My breath faulters and I realise... This I don't know this guy... this isnt the Embry I knew... I dont know who this guy is.

Shaking my head I turn back to my truck. "No.. Just.. please leave me alone." I open the drivers side door and throw my bag in. Just as I'm about to climb in I feel a burning hot hand on my arm making me flinch and jerk away.

I heard Embry wince. "I'm sorry Bells.. I didnt realised I grabbed you so hard.. Just Bells... please."

Climbing into my truck and fastening my seat belt I turn to look at him. "Embry... I can't ok. First you and Jake just leave me and Quil without word or reason. Then When I REALLY needed my friends Quil decides I'm not friend material and fucks off to join you. After weeks of no contact with any of you, after I've made friends that ACTUALLY give a fuck about me, you all show up. Still not giving me a reason as to why. and now what? You want me to say I forgive you? That everything is fucking A-OK? Well tough. Because No. It isn't. I'm sick and tired of being walked all over. You're Not Embry. Not the sweet caring guy I use to know. I mean look at you! You're obviously in that Gang or whatever it is of Sam's. So what? Are you on drugs?" Taking a deep breath I close my eyes. "I can't forgive you.. I won't forgive you because I don't need people who think abandoning their friends is ok. I mean you havent even actually said sorry! Any of you!" I turn my key and hear the truck come to life. "It's too late to act like you care Embry. I'm sorry but now I really have to go. Goodbye." I slam my truck door shut and drove out of the lot. Leaving A devastated Embry behind.

* * *

**So! Whatcha think? Bella really layed it all out for Embry huh?**

**I know it's short But I thought this might me a nice... Filler chapter. **

**I hope you like it. Please leave reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

**Embry POV.**

Falling to my knees once her truck left my line of sight, my body shook with sobs. I was vaguely away of Jake and Quil walking up behind me but I couldn't give a fuck. The girl I'm meant to be with, who's my everything, who I loved even before I became a fucking wolf wants nothing to do with me. My wolf was whimpering and howling in my mind devastated that his mate walked away from him. It was all our fault, we just fucking left her when she needed us. A growl bubbled up my throat thinking about what Newton nearly did to her.

Quil and Jake both clamped a hand down on my shoulders. "Em man, whats wrong?" Quil crouched down next to me. "Sam will eventually let us talk to her again, don't worry."

Turning my head to face him, my wolf decided to take over my mouth. "Mate. Gone."

Quils expression turned confused but Jakes growled "Fuck." Told me her understood.

"What? I Don't understand. Will someone please explain?" Quil stood up straight and walked infront of me.

I opened and closed my mouth, Jake must have realise that I couldn't think of what to say. "Bella... He.. Em... DAMN. Embry fucking Imprinted on Bella."

Realisation crossed Quil's face and he knelt infront of me. "Alright. Em, explain what happened or show us. we need to know ok?"

I slowly nodded my head, standing up and running to forest, phasing before even stripping my shorts. Running at full speed towards Bella's I felt Quil and Jake phase in.

"_Show us Em._" Quil's voice was serious. Something I've never really heard before.

Bringing the parking lot scene to the front of my mind, I half listened to what my brothers were saying, more focused on getting to bella's house to care. When I finally hit the forest outside bella's house Quil and Jake knew everything that Bella said.

_"Embry... I may not like that you got the girl I love.. but... Me and Quil'll go find sam, explain everything and see what he has to say. You... stay near Bella ok? It should help your wolf calm down." _Jake's voice held a tone of authority.

After nodding my agreement, I turned my full attention on bellas house. Listening intently I can hear Bella's friends chatting in the living room and Bella stumbling in her room. A wolfy grin spread across my face, that's my bella always tripping and falling but from now on she's got me to catch her when she falls. Pulled out of my thoughts by everyone leaving the house and climbing into their cars before driving off. I watch as bella jumps into her truck before it roars to life. Sighing I run beside her truck as she drives behind her friends. While running I start wondering how this got so screwed up.

Once everyone's reached PA, I watched as they walked into the theatre. Deciding that it's best I stay where I am, I lay on my stomach and rest my head on my front paws. Closing my eyes I start to relax knowing she's with her friend and in a room full of people, nothing could possibly go wrong. Relaxing near the point of sleep, I startled when I was suddenly bombarded with voices.

_"Embry?"_ Sam's voice was first to break through my relaxed mind.

_"Em? We gotta talk." _Quil's voice was giddier than before he left which gave me hope.

"_Embry. I want you to phase and go home. Text or ring bella and let her know you want to talk to her. If you can get her to come to the res. If you can't let me know and I'll get the pack to her house. We'll explain everything." _I could tell Sam was in alpha mode be it wasnt necessary, I'd do anything right now if it meant bella would talk to me. Nodding my head, I turned and started running back toward the res, thinking through several different scenarios of how this convocation will go. The colser to the res I got the more nervous I became. What if she doesnt care? What if she still wants nothing to do with me? What if she rejects me? That last thought made my wolf growl. _That won't happen. Mate will accept us. _Sighing and shaking my head, I reached my house and phased before putting my short back on. Jogging inside I noticed my mum wasn't here and smiled, least I get some peace. Storming into my bedroom I pick my phone of my bedside cabinet and scrolled through my contact to find Bella's.

**Hi bella, Can you come down to the res? We've all got some explaining to do. - Embry**

After sending it I sat on my bed and anxiously fidgeted with my phone, turning it over and over in my hands. After about 10 minutes my phone let out a bell like sound.

_**No**_. -_**Bella**_

Frowning I rested my elbows on my knees before leaning my head into my hands. Fuck. I have to make this better.

**Please Bella. I want to talk to you. I want to make this better. - Embry**

Taking a deep breath I stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink. Deciding to make a bacon baguette sandwich. Trying to take my mind off my phone I butter the baguette and put the bacon in the pan making it sizzle. Checking my phone I see I've got a text. Holding my breath I click on it.

_**If I come will you leave me alone after? - Bella**_

A smile spreads across my face and my heart starts pounding. She's agree'd to come! My wolf starts purring at the though of his mate willingly being close to him.

**If thats what you want afterwards but I hope its not. My house or Jakes? - Embry**

Practically skipping with happiness I go back to making my sandwich while waiting for her to reply. About half way through my sandwich my phone tinkles.

_**Yours I guess. I'll be there in 30. - Bella**_

**Ok. See you soon Bella. - Embry**

Jumping out of my seat I check the house to make sure it's neat and tidy before sitting on my sofa and sending a text to sam.

**Sam. Bella will be at my house in about 25 minutes. - Embry**

Smiling I lean back against the sofa and start relaxing. Hopefully this meeting will go well. I almost fall off of the sofa when my phone tinkles.

**Alright. Me and the pack will be there in 10. - Sam**

I let my mind wander off to bella. God she's changed and I really like it. After seeing her at the beach earlier, I got a full view of her tattoo on her collar and it's a paw print but the funny thing is it's the same colour as my wolf, almost like a trade mark. My wolf purrs loudly at the prospect of her marked as ours somehow. Before her make over Bella was gorgeous but now.. she's added sexy to the mix and she's irresistable. Sighing impatiently I check my phone only 15 minutes till she gets here. I looking around, I try to figure out how to make it more comfortable for her. Maybe a drink? Yeah I drink is good. I get up and walk into the kitchen and pull out a pack of soda. I turn to carry them into the living room just as my back door opens.

"Sup bro?" Quil enters first ploping himself down on a kitchen chair. The rest of the pack follow in, fillling up my kitchen like sardines in a tin.

"So, Embry. She agreed to come and listen?" Sams expression was stoney and I could tell her was taking this very seriously.

"Yeah. She agreed and she should be here soon. So guys.. please don't mess this up." Looked around at everyone and they nodded. When my eyes finally landed on Paul he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Look Em, bro. You know I don't think of her as a leech lover anymore. Since we found out she was under dickface's control none of us hold anything against her. Plus she's your girl." his voice was gruff. "But man if she wasnt. From what I've seen in you guys minds. Umph." He smirks and waggles his brows at me. Jake, quil and me release warning growls. She was an imprint and sister, no innapropriate language allowed.

Shaking my head I lead the pack into the living room and place the pack of soda on a seat. "No one sits here. This seat is for Bella. Got it?" Once everyone nodded, I felt my shoulders slouch as I relaxed again.

We all waited patiently for bella untill we heard the roar of her truck coming down the lane. Standing up I listened to Sam give the order for everyone to behave themselves. Trying to take deep calming breaths I listen to her turn off the engine and open the truck door. Not waiting for her to get to the door and knock I open the front door and see her walking to the house. smiling brightly at her I motion for her to come in once she's got to the door. I hear her sigh before she steps into the house. I can't help but notice the bright red skinny jeans she's wearing and how they hug her legs and ass. Swollowing hard I lead her into the living room.

I see her stop at the door slack jawed. "What. The. Actual. Fuck?"

**Bella POV.**

I can't believe I agreed to seeing Embry. What was I thinking? Shaking my head I turn down the lane towards his house. After recieving his text I let my friends know I'd see them tomorrow and luckily they weren't upset. Pulling up outside his house I park and quickly get out of my truck. Embry obviously heard my coming because before I can even get near the door he's opened it and inviting me in. I follow him into the living room, stopping when i see a groupd of half naked men.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?" I must have ad an amusing expression on my face because they all burst out laughing. Sighing I turn to Embry. "When you asked me to come so you can explain I didnt know you'd need people to hold your hand." Looking over each of the men I noticed Quil, Jake and.. I think Sam Uley? Looking at the Last two guys I notice they're both as buff as the others. Looking at the guy on the end I let my eyes roam over his face, taking in his dark eyes, sharp cheek bones and plump lips. Trailing my eyes down his chest, I raise an eyebrow at his muscles and admit to myself that he's definately hotter than the others but for some reason I can't say he's hotter than Embry. The guy must have noticed me eyeing him up because he grinned and winked at me causing me to bite my lip and smirk at him. I watch as his brows raise in surprise. I roll my eyes and turn to see everyone watching him. "Alright then. Let's get this over with."

"Of course. Sorry Bella." Embry picks up a pack of soda and points for me to sit. Sighing I sit down on the sofa and look at everyone. They all look pretty nervous which makes me grin. All these big beefy men are nervous because of little ole me?

Sam clears his throat making me turn to him. "Bella. As you probably know I'm Sam Uley. You already know Embry, Quil and Jake. These two are Jared and Paul." They both nod in acknowledgement as Sam says their name. Ah so that's hottie's name. Paul. I like it. I turn slightly to see him watching my curiously so I smile sweetly at him and wink making him blink slowly. "Anyway. I guess I should start then Embry can explain his part. So I need you to believe me and listen quietly. Can you do that?" I nod. "I know it's hard to believe but the Tribal legends are true. I know you know the Cullens are vampires, they're the cold ones in our legends. Us Quileute are desendants from wolves. We turn into wolves to protect humans from vampires." I blinked slowly and looked around the room. "All of us in this room are protectors. It's why we're so.. big. I know you're angry at Quil, Jake and Embry for leaving you but I'm sorry to say thats my fault. When a wolf first phases they're highly dangerous. I'm Alpha of the pack and I thought it important to stop them from seeing you so you weren't in danger. They practically begged me to let them but I wouldn't. If you want to be angry then be angry with me." Once he's stopped talking I just stared at him. Wow. They're all fucking wolves.

Rubbing my hands over my face I look up at Sam. "Ok but I thought wolves only phased because cold ones were around.. the Cullens left weeks ago. I don't understand."

Sam smiled at me. "There's this red headed leech bitch that keeps coming back but we don't fucking know why."

I can feel my eyes bug out of my face and I swollow hard. "I do.." Frowning I lean back against the sofa. "Me." I heard comotion going on around me. Chatter and several growls filled the room.

"**ENOUGH!**" Sams roar cut off all noises. "Right. Bella what do you mean you?"

Sitting up straight I took a deep breath. "Well.. You all know I was dating Dickward right? Well the problem is.. Most of it's hazy... but lately I've been having these... dreams.. but they're more like memories. It all started when I went to play baseball with the Cullens, Three nomads came into the clearing and there was no time for me to get away. Edward read James's mind and apparently he wanted me. So the Cullens decided I needed to leave so they could hide me. Jasper and Alice ended up taking me to Arizona, we were in a hotel when I got a call from my mum but it was James. He told me he'd got my mum and was going to kill her if I didnt meet him at my old ballet studio. So obviously I ditched Jasper and Alice but once I got there It was obvious my mum wasnt there. Turns out he was using an old video he found at my mums house." I let out a humourless laugh. "Before any of the Cullens turned up he's already broke my leg and cracked my head open. Unfortunately just as Edward arrived James bit me." I rolled my my sleeve and stroked my finger over the scar. "Lucky Edward didnt want me to be a vampire so Carlisle told him he had to suck the venom out. Emmet and Jasper Killed James. The vampire you're talking about is Victoria she's James's mate." Releasing my breath I looked up to see most of the pack shaking. Frowning I look at sam. "So I'm guessing she maybe see's it 'a Mate for a mate' Kinda thing. Her Mate died because of me and she thinks I'm Edwards mate."

Sam noded. "Makes sense. Don't worry. we'll protect you but I think Embry should tell you his part now." I watched as Sam looked pointedly at Embry who sighed and looked nervous.

"You see Bella.. Wolves do this thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds their other half. Their imprint completes them. They look into their eyes after phasing for the first time and.. nothing else matters. Everything else they cared about doesnt matter anymore. They'd do anything for their imprint, be anything for their imprint, A friend, brother or lover but they can't live without them. Whenever they're seperated Their chest feels painfully hollow like their heart is no longer there." I can feel my heart pounding and the blood pumping in my ears. "I'm... Bella.. I'm telling you this because.. I imprinted on you.."

My breath caught as I stared at him. I managed to croak out "What?" Before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fainted.

* * *

**Soo whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review**

**All opinions are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

**Embry POV**

I couldn't believe it. The more she talked about how the red headed bitch was after her because the fucking cullens killed this James the fast my shaking got. If it wasnt for Sams growl for me to calm down I'd have phased then and there in my living room. I almost blew up when she pulled her sleve up and there clear as day was a silver bite mark on her wrist. A growl left my lips before I could stop it but The growl of my brothers reassured me that I wasnt alone in being furious. I knew Jake and Quil would be but for the others, well it's a pleasant surprise.

"So I'm guessing she maybe see's it 'a Mate for a mate' Kinda thing. Her Mate died because of me and she thinks I'm Edwards mate." Bella's voice was low and soft.

Nodding Sam turned to her. "Makes sense. Don't worry. we'll protect you but I think Embry should tell you his part now." Then he looked at me pointedly.

Releasing a shaky breath I face Bella. "You see Bella.. Wolves do this thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds their other half. Their imprint completes them. They look into their eyes after phasing for the first time and.. nothing else matters. Everything else they cared about doesnt matter anymore. They'd do anything for their imprint, be anything for their imprint, A friend, brother or lover but they can't live without them. Whenever they're separated Their chest feels painfully hollow like their heart is no longer there." Trying to take a calming breath before I stutter out. "I'm... Bella.. I'm telling you this because.. I imprinted on you.."

It was like watching in slow motion as her breath caught while she stared at me. She finally managed to force out a "what?" before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped against the sofa. I knew I shouldn't be shocked by her fainting. Even when she was talking her heart rate was climbing higher and higher and her breath was getting shallower by the second but I dont even think she realised.

Looking down at my hands I find my self shaking uncontrollably. Turning to Sam for permission to run for a while to calm down I wait untill he nods. Darting out of the house I phase as soon as I hit the trees. My wolf is wary of leaving Bella alone in such a vulnerable state but he also knows that his pack will look after and protect her.

Once I take off running through the forest I start to calm down. Trough the meeting I could feel my wolf getting more and more restless with the need to hunt down and kill any threat to his mate and I couldn't help but mentally agree with him but we couldn't phase because our mate needed to know the truth.

I'm snapped from my thoughts as I'm hit by the sickly sweet stench of vampire. Howling I call my brothers once I figure it's a new trail. Racing past the trees I spot the leech in front of me. A growl rips from my throat when I catch a flash of red. Victoria. Pushing my self as fast as I can I chase her as she dodges from tree to tree. I smile menacingly when my head suddenly fills with my packs thoughts.

_"Catch me up Em" _Sam was in full alpha mode, his voice gruff.

_"Victoria." _Suddenly angry growls filled the air.

**Paul POV (SURPRISE!)**

I watched as Bella trailed her eyes over my body, I couldn't help but smirk. Chicks always do this. Deciding it's only fair I allow my eyes to trail down her body. My tongue snakes out and wets my lips. Mmm. Long shapely legs and perfect shaped hips hugged by red skinny jeans, a tiny waist and a nice perky rack clad in a tight top enhancing her curves. Snapping my gaze to her face I stop breathing for a second. I've seen this girl in three member's of the pack's mind and thought she was cute but face to face.. she's gorgeous. Plump bow lips pierced twice on both sides, cute button nose, big deep brown doe eyes, curled brown hair with blue tips. Fuck even my wolf is purring at the sight of her. Suddenly filled with a surprising sadness when Embry starts talking to her making me remember she's his mate.

Sitting quietly as she tells everyone about the dreams she's been having of some leech named James who fucking BIT her and how fucking red headed leech we're trying to kill is wanting revenge by killing her because the cullens killed her mate. Once we all see her scar the room fills with growls, the pack silently agreeing no one is hurting her anymore.

I watch in amusement as Embry stumbles over his words telling Bella he imprinted on her. My amusement quickly turns to worry as her eyes roll back into her head and she slumps into the sofa. Biting the inside of my cheek I watch as Embry runs outside shaking more than I thought possible.

Sighing I stand up and at everyone else's confused look I mutter. "I'm going to get her a wet cloth. Hopefully it's help cool her down and get her heart rate back to normal." Walking into Embry's kitchen I can't stop thinking about Bella. She really is the perfect girl. I can easily understand why atleast two members of the pack are uncontrollably inlove with her. Grinding my teeth I try to push away the jealousy at the fact shes Embrys.

Shocked from my thoughts as a howl pierces the air. I hear everyone jump up, stalk into the kitchen before running out the door.

"You guys go help Embry with what ever he needs. I'll stay with Bella." At the surprised look on sams face I chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to harm her." Nodding Sam runs out the door after the rest of them.

Smiling to myself I go back to my thoughts. Perfect girl like that and she's Embrys? Disgraceful. That little fucker doesnt have any idea of what a woman like Bella deserves. Holding a cloth under the cold tap, a smirk spreads across my face as an idea pops into my head.

Oh yeah. That'll work.

* * *

**Uh oh. :O**

**Hope you guys like it! I know it's a little short but I had to rush it. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**PLEASE review. I love hearing what you guys think!**

**All opinions and ideas are welcome. If you have any Review or PM me!**

**Love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!**

**Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My head felt fuzzy and it takes me a moment to realise its dark because my eyes are shut. Something wet and cold is pressed against my forehead but there's a heat radiating from my right. Forcing my eyes to open I sigh with relief when I'm not blinded by light like in books when someone faints and opens their eyes and are blinded by a bright light.

Turning my head to look to my right slowly I see a bulky figure. Furrowing my brows in confusion I try to recall the last few hours.

"Bella?" A deep husky voice comes from the figure making me jump almost falling off the sofa in surprise. A chuckle rumbles through the figures chest. "Sorry, didnt mean to startle you. How're you feeling?"

My eyes widen as the voice brings back memories of the day back to me. This figure is Paul. I slowly sit up and look around the room. "Yeah.. I'm fine thanks. Where is everyone?" I lean back against the sofa and look at Paul expectantly.

"Oh uh... Well after you fainted Embry had to go cool off so he went for a run and howled. So the guys went to see what was wrong and I volunteered to look after you." I blinked when a shy smile fluttered across his face.

Just as I open my mouth to thank him, I'm cut off by my stomach growling. Blushing fiercly I looked down letting my hair cover my face.

Paul chuckles. "No need to be embarrassed Bella. One thing you'll learn about us wolves is that we can eat 20 times a normal person could in one sitting. Though I do think we better get some food in you before that monster breaks out of your stomach." I giggle quietly, surprised that Paul is so playful.

Paul stands up and holds his hand out to help me get up. Smiling shyly I slide my hand into his noting the way he jolts a little when my skin touches his and allow him to pull me up. Letting my hand fall from his I walk into the kitchen and look through the fridge. Sighing I pull out the ingredients to make chicken fajita for everyone, keeping in my what Paul said about the size of their prefered portions.

Aware of Paul sitting at the table, eyes watching me I start slicing the chicken breast into strips. Turning the hob on I find a wok in a cupboard, placing it on the burner. Adding some oil to the wok I let it simmer before throwing the chicken in and listen to it sizzle. Smiling to myself I start cutting up some red, green and yellow peppers. Once I've got a plate full of pepper I turn back to the chicken and toss it in the wok. Looking through the food cupbaords I pull out some salsa sauce and grin when I notice some chillies. When the chickens turned a nice golden colour I add the peppers to the wok. Turning to face Paul I blink in shock as I meet his intense gaze.

"You're meant to be really clumsy but you can practically glide around a kitchen?" He lets out a chuckle. "Well damn."

I giggle and smile at him. "I'm comfortable in a kitchen." I turn to add the salsa and chillies to the wok. "I've been cooking since I was around 8. It was either I cook or I don't eat. My mum you see... She.. she didnt like being responsable, she prefered to go out have adventures than looking after her child. So using a kitchen for 9 years... It becomes familiar I guess... That sounds stupid doesnt it?" I frown and stir the food in the wok.

I jump when I feel Pauls heat behind me. "So.. You've never been looked after?"

My frown deepens. "Not really... I was the one who paid the bills... When I was old enough I had to get a job to help pay for things because Renee was to busy taking different classes or finding a new fella to come home with. I think thats why I wasnt so against the Cullens... They gave me the family I always craved for." I sighed and blinked back the tears that formed in my eyes. I don't know why I'm telling him so much so easily but I feel comfortable with him.

I gasped when Paul spun me around before wrapping me in his arms. "You have a family now Bella. You have us. The pack and Charlie. We're your family and you're ours." My breath hitched when he kissed the top of my head. I bit my lip to try and hold a sob in but a whimper left my lips causing Paul to squeeze me gently. "It's ok Bella. But can you finish cooking that food? It smells delicious."

I smiled and shook my head pulling away from him. "Pass me the wraps and lettuce from the fridge please?" I pulled some plates and grabbed a knife. "Thanks" I beamed at Paul when he passed me 5 packs of wraps and 2 lettuces. After popping the wraps in the fridge to warm them up I chop the lettuce into strips. The microwave beeps and Paul pulls the wraps from it. I giggle when we start working in sync. He puts a wrap on a plate, I fill it with the filling and add some lettuce before rolling it up. Once we've finished theres 6 plates with 7 wraps on each and 1 plate with 3.

Just as I give Paul his plate the rest of the pack come tumbling through the back door only to stop in surprise as the smell of food hits them. I watch as Paul smirks and takes a bite out of one of his wraps before sitting at the table.

"Bells! theres mine!?" Quil's voice is full of jealously which only makes me giggle more.

"Sit." My voice comes out more commanding than I expected making me blink in surprise. The rest of the pack sit around the table like puppies. Each of them looking at me expectantly. Rolling my eyes I place a plate infront of each wolf, smiling when I receive a 'Thank you' Each time. Grabbing my plate I walk towards the table, blinking in surprise when Paul grabs me by the waist and pulls to me sit down on his lap. Giving him a playful scowl I put my plate on the table, noticing everyone else's confused stare. Mentally shrugging I start eating my food. "Ok so what happens?" I look towards Sam knowing he's Alpha.

I see Sam smile admiringly at me. "Embry Howled because the red head was here. We chased her but she jumped off the cliffs into the water." I sigh and look at everyone else's Furious faces.

"Did.. did anyone get hurt?" I watched as everyone shook there head and released a grateful sigh. "Guys... I don't feel comfortable putting you all in danger because she wants me. It's not fair for any of you. I means alot to me that you care enough to want to protect me. But I care enough about each of you to want to protect you too. I'm not trying to say I don't think you're capable of protecting me but I'd rather not risk any of you." I felt Paul wrap his arms around my waist and pull me tight against his chest. Growls filled the room after I finish talking and I noticed Embry shaking his growls had a whining tone to them.

"Enough! Bella We will protect you. You are pack. I will not hear anymore on the matter." Sam's voice hard his Alpha mode breaking through. All growls stopped immediately. I watched as every pack member nodded their head.

"You're Pack." They all said at the same time.

A beaming smile spread across my face. I am pack.

* * *

**Ohh Bella and Paul getting close? **

**So whatcha think? It may be a little short but I think it's needed. **

**Please Review! So I know how I'm doing!**


End file.
